Who I Am
by LilOtakuGyrl
Summary: When Sonic sends Amy out on an errand that causes her to get raped will she ever be the same again? Especially around the blue hero? And will Shadow ever take Sonic off he's blacklist? Warning: strong language and graphic scenes. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Hi! Welcome back to my new story I thank you for giving it the time of day or night; whenever you decide to click on this. But anyways also check out Feline Resurrection! So enough of my babble, I don't own any of the Sonic characters Sega owns them I just own my character. Now on with the show!**

 **No one's POV**

It was a sunny Saturday morning and Who was up early getting ready for the day was none other but Amy Rose. Putting on her signature red dress, headband and red boots Amy was going to Sonic's house to celebrate his birthday. He was turning 15 though you couldn't tell. Amy couldn't wait to see Sonic and spend the day with her friends. She shot Sonic a text saying she was on her way to help decorate. As she left her house she skipped down the sidewalk just as cheerful as ever til her phone went off. Seeing it was Sonic, Amy's face lite up.

Sonic: hey Ames if you don't mind could run to store for me before coming here? I really got my hands full…

Amy texted back quickly.

Amy: Sure Sonic anything for you! Whatever you need I'm on it!

Sonic: Thanks Ames.. I need some liquid nitrogen and dry ice. Tails ran out and I'm pretty sure you can get it down town.

Amy: No problem Sonic I'll get it and be there in a jiffy!

Amy took the bus to downtown and went to the first grocery store she saw and began her mission.

 **Meanwhile at Sonic's**

"Ok I bought us some time Sal.~" he grinned at the chipmunk pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Sonic are you it was ok to send Amy on a wild goose chase like that…?" She looked unsure at the speedy blue hedgehog.

"Oh come on Sally. We both know if I didn't Amy would be here under me getting on my nerves and no time for us to be together. Besides I'm sure Amy will figure out you can't get those things at a store downtown after she asks around. And once she does she come back I'll tell her it was my mistake to send her to the wrong place and by that time the party will be have already started. It's just a white lie like an April fools prank."

Sally still looked at him feeling guilty lying to the pink hedgie to spend some alone time with the blue hero. Sonic rolled his eyes and kissed the chipmunk. "Sally, Amy is a big girl she can take care of herself. Literally." Referring to her piko piko hammer. Sally has seen the hammer in action so she knew Sonic was right. Nodding she wrapped her arms around him kissing his muzzle tenderly as he pulled her to the couch.

 **Back Downtown**

Amy went to three different stores and they all said the same thing while giving her a weird look as if she was crazy. Getting frustrated but refusing to return empty handed Amy went to another store. Of course a regular person would give up after the first try but not Amy Rose. She loved making people happy and if it's for Sonic she would do anything. Half of her hated herself for being like this. She questioned herself at why she would always jump up to do things for the speedy hero when she knew he didn't like her like she did. Of course she didn't wanna seem like a fangirl forever. Maybe it was the way he smiled at her when she did these things or how he said her name when he thanked her. Or maybe it was the fact that she was a good kind hearted person and didn't like disappointing people.

Amy looked at her watch. It was way past noon and the party has already started. Amy growled, running to the last store that was deeper down town as eyes followed her. She ran through the doors and to the cashier counter.

"E-excuse me do you carry dry ice and-" Amy was cut short when her phone rang. "I'm sorry excuse me for one minute." The cashier nodded her head slowly at her. Amy looked at her phone and saw Sonic's face on the screen. 'He must be getting worried since I haven't shown up yet.' She thought. Answering it quickly she started babbling her head off.

"Sonic I'm sorry for taking so long I've been everywhere looking for this stuff but no one carries it." She heard laughing in the background. "Hello? Sonic can you hear me?"

Sonic didn't respond there was so much going on through the other line. Amy heard all her friends having a good time. Then she finally heard Sonic's voice.

"Hey Shades you came! Didn't think you would hehe."

"Hmph."

"Hey Mr. Sonic where's Miss Amy?" That was Creams voice that time.

"Yeah where is Amy? It's not like her to be late for a party." She heard Rouge say. Amy didn't say anything as she figured out Sonic butt dialed her.

"Heh...well uh... I thought she would of been here by now too...I kinda sent Amy out on a wild goose chase to keep her out my quills for awhile. Who knew it would work this good right?" Sonic said sheepishly. It was silent for a moment. Amy was standing looking dumbfounded hearing this. Til Rouge snapped her back.

"You did what?! Sonic what did you make her do?!" The batgirl screamed

"Nothing! Just...to go buy some dry ice and liquid nitrogen…...downtown." He mumbled the last part but everyone heard him. And yelled at him for it.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" Blaze scowled.

"One: you can't get that stuff just anywhere especially not downtown and two: it's dangerous to be out this late in a place like that if you don't know your way around." Tails shook his head at his best friend.

"Why the hell did you send her out on a dumb errand like that?" Knuckles asked who secretly treated Amy like a little sister.

"Look all of you can get off my back and calm down ok? I told you I did it to stall time for her to not be in my face getting on my nerves and I wanted to spend time with Sally. It's not that big of deal Amy can take care of herself and besides...it's not my fault Amy is dumb enough be out this long looking for the shit." Sonic said darkly as he didn't care.

Amy heard a crash then Shadow's voice growling as he spoke. "You knew damn well she would be out there as long as it takes til she found it for you faker! Like the fox said it's dangerous out there. And you call yourself a true hero…" A door slammed making Amy flinch.

"We gotta go find her to make sure she's-" Rouge voice got cut off. Amy saw the call ended as her phone shut itself off from low battery and could only make emergency calls now. Amy slowly turned to cashier who was still looking at Amy with confused eyes.

"Um….n-nevermind….I don't need it anymore….thank you." Amy slowly exited the store tears falling down her cheeks.

He sent her on an impossible mission and didn't think twice about it. It didn't bother him that she was gone all day and missed his birthday. The fact she wasn't there was a birthday present for him. An Amy free day. Sure she came off abit strong. Sure she gave bone crushing hugs and hung out with whoever was free but she wanted to be wanted and likes the company. At the others would tell Amy when she's being abit too much. And Sally, Amy didn't have anything against the princess. She knew the chipmunk had a crush on the blue hedgie like her. To Amy it was friendly competition for his heart but it's clear who he wanted and why. Does she hate Sally? No. She envy her. She's pretty, smart, and elegant. Amy wished to be just like her.

Amy shook her head crying as she walked to the bus stop. As she got close she saw the bus leaving without her. "Waaaait! Nooo!" She ran after the bus but it left her in a puff of smoke. She coughed stomping her foot in a puddle. "Damnit!"

"Such bad language from such a pretty mouth.~" said a dark figure in the shadows.

Amy looked where the voice came from. Stepping out of the dark alley was a dark yellow fox with purple eyes wearing black jeans a green ripped tshirt and a black leather jacket. He smirked at Amy looking at her up and down.

"Need a ride home?~ I would be very happy to help you out.~" he said walking towards Amy.

As he got closer Amy stepped back. "No thanks..I'm fine on my own. Amy started walking away but the fox jumped in front of her.

"What's your hurry pinky? I'm just trying to help out a pretty face.~" he smirked more. Amy glared at him through her tears.

"Sorry but I just want to go home. So please excuse me." Amy again tried to walk past him but this time he grabbed her wrist, snatching her back to him but before he could say anything else he was met with a hard smack in the face of a flash of red and yellow.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want it have to come to that. But I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone like you." Her hammer disappeared as she turned around ready for the long walk home. Before she got two steps away she was hit in the back of the head, knocking her to the ground hard.

"No dearie, I'm sorry it had to come to this but hey it could of went differently if you came willingly." He spat out some blood on the ground along with a tooth.

The fox growled seeing one of his perfect teeth on the ground and not in his gums. He grabbed Amy by the quills and dragged her to the alley he came from. Throwing her against the brick wall.

"Pink bitch... I'll teach you a thing or two…let's put that pretty mouth of yours to good use. Shall we?" He pulled out his pocket knife and took off his jacket. Amy looked up at him in a daze. He took both her arms and ties them together using his jacket.

"P-please..stop. D-don't do this…" Amy choked out.

The fox backed hand Amy, sending a sharp kick to her side right after. Taking his pocket knife he sliced off Amy's panties and shoved them in her mouth as a gag. He slowly cut her dress open to get a good look at her body. He licked his lips full of lust and dived into her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and started sucking roughly. With the last bit of strength she could muster Amy started kicking as hard as she could. Praying a good kick would knock him down and out. Sadly it didn't. He held Amy's legs down long enough to punch her in the stomach several times til she stopped fighting back. Through blurry eyes Amy saw him unzip his pants taking out his dick and positioned hiself at her entrance.

Hot tears ran down Amy's face. Muffling pleas to stop. The fox complete ignore them and without any mercy he buried hiself deep in Amy's womb. She screamed through her balled up underwear. He pound her tight pussy aggressively grunting as he picked up the pace; pawing her breast with one hand squeezing it hard as he held up her leg with the other. Amy continue to scream as she cried and begged for it to be over.

"Oh pinky I'm almost there!" He moaned as he started to fuck Amy's poor flower harder and deeper. Amy couldn't take the pain anymore she started to get dizzy. Before she knew it she past out.

The fox, now at his full limit, pulled out and released his seed all over Amy's face and chest. Smirking as it ran down her chest dripping on to her stomach the fox cleaned hiself up and got dressed. Untying her from his jacket he chuckled seeing her lay limp before him. Zipping up his jacket he walked out the alley.

"Thanks dearie I'm sure you'll never forget it.~" he disappeared into the night whistling.

 **2 hours Later**

"AMY!" yelled Rouge as she flew overhead with Tails and Cream looking for their friend. Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze and Silver looked from the ground. The buses stopped running so they travel on foot as fast as they could.

"Rose! Where are you?!" Shadow shouted walking through the streets.

"AMY CAN YOU HEAR US?!" Knuckles shouted after.

Shadow scanned the area as they walked. It was dark and foggy and cashier from the store said she saw Amy but that was hours ago. Shadow knew she couldn't be home because if the buses have stopped running they would have met her on the way there and Sonic and Sally waited at her place in case she came home. Shadow growled worried. 'Where are you Rose…' He thought to hiself. Then Shadow caught the scent of blood. He stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air. Knuckles stopped at looked at him.

"What is it Shadow?"

"...I smell blood…"

Following his nose, Shadow slowly walked into the alley being careful. The scent became stronger the more he walked. Then another smell hit his nose. His nose turned up and he frowned at the smell. The smell of semin. Anyone can say semin doesn't have a smell but Shadow will tell you different if you had his strong nose. Shadow was about to turn around to leave til he heard movement. Shadow walked closer to the sound til he saw a red boot connected to a pink leg. Shadow rushed over; quickly shocked at what he saw. A beaten and bruised Amy with her clothes torn. Shadow touched her neck to see if she's still alive. As soon as Shadows glove touched Amy, she jumped up with a scream looking around scared and panicking.

"Rose! Rose! Shh it's ok it's me." Shadow said in hushed voice as the girl panicked. Amy looked at Shadow ready to fight again til she recognized him. Shadow saw something white sticking out of Amy's mouth. Slowly pulling it out he saw it was her panties. Speechless now, It all clicked into Shadow's brain. Amy has been raped; and they...he didn't get there in time to stop it. "Sh...Shaaa…." Amy was trying to speak. Trying to say his name. Shadow quickly placed a finger on her lips softly. Shaking his head for her not to saying anything. He took off his jacket and wrapped Amy in it.

Finding his voice he spoke softly to her. "Rose….I'm going to pick you up. I'm going to take you to the hospital."

Amy just looked at him before giving a single nod. Shadow careful swooped her limp body up and walked out the alley where Knuckles waited with Blaze and Silver. When they got into the light Blaze screamed.

"OH MY CHAOS AMY!" Blaze ran to her best friend's side. "Shadow is she ok what happened?!"

Shadow looked at the purple cat and couldn't bring the words out. So he turned to Knuckles who was shaking violently. "I need a chaos emerald… Do you or Rouge have one...? She needs a doctor…"

Knuckles continued to stare at Amy; Shadow's words not reaching him.

"Knuckles!" Shadow growled; snapping knuckles back to reality.

"I need an emerald now! Call Rouge immediately!" Shadow yelled.

Knuckles pulled out his communicator calling Rouge, telling her they found Amy and they need to come asap. Not far away Tails Cream and Rouge landed to see everything. Immediately cream started to cry and tails turned her away from scene. Rouge walked up mortified. "What..what happened what happened to her?!" Rouge screamed looking between him and Amy.

"She was…...Rouge give me a chaos emerald she needs help! Just meet me at the hospital…" He didn't wanna waste anymore time than he already have. The pink hedgehog could have internal bleeding for all they knew.

Rouge fished out a red emerald from between her tits and handed to Shadow. "We'll be there as soon as we can. Shadow….take care of her…" Rouge softly requested. Shadow nodded as he gripped the jewel tightly.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" In a flash of light Shadow teleported to hospital, scaring the shit out of everybody the stood close by.

"HELP! I NEED A DOCTOR PLEASE! THIS GIRL IS BADLY HURT SHES BEEN…!" He didn't wanna say it but he had too. They had to know. "She's been raped… SHES BEEN RAPED! I NEED A FUCKING DOCTOR NOW!" He screamed growling at the shocked faces that looked at him.

Nurses and doctors came quickly with a stretcher and iVs for Amy. A doctor told Shadow to lay her careful on the stretcher and they'll take her from here. Shadow had to wait in the waiting room til they was done to give him news.

An hour later the others arrived to hospital asking if Shadow heard anything yet. He shook his head no. They was still in the back with Amy and Shadow had a lot emotions going through him. He was worried and scared. He wouldn't admit that to the others but it was obvious he was just as worried like the others. Next to Rouge, Amy was really the only one he actually considered his friend. Everyone else he tolerated. Including Sonic. Sonic…. Flames of anger spiraled through his body. Shadow was worried but he was more pissed than worried. As if on cue Sonic and Sally walked in the waiting room.

Sally walked up to knuckles and rouge. "Is she ok?" Rouge shook her head. She hasn't told them what happened to Amy yet she only told Sally that she was in the hospital.

"We don't know yet…" She mumbled.

"Well what happ-" sonic began to say but was tackled to ground but a black blur.

"What happened?! What happened is thanks to your stupid selfish ass Rose got raped! All because of you faker! She was raped! When I found her she covered in sperm and blood and gagged with her own underwear! All because you wanted to fuck around with miss highness over here!" Shadow started to choke Sonic as he screamed of the incident. Sonic's face started turning blue causing knuckles and tails to pull shadow off him before the nurses called security. People stared at the group causing a scene.

"ITS YOUR FAULT! ITS YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" Shadow yelled at the top of his lungs getting out of tails and knuckles hold.

Sally looked at Shadow as if someone kicked her dog. She couldn't believe her ears. Cream and Blaze were crying their eyes out as Rouge had her head turned so the tears couldn't be seen. Silver comforted Blaze as he looked empty inside. Tails and Knuckles couldn't bring themselves to look at Sonic and Sally at the moment. And Sonic. Sonic was speechless with eyes wide as saucepans as he got air in his lungs. Sonic felt like this was a bad joke. A prank even. But here he was. Here they all were in a hospital. His friends looking depressed and horrified. Sonic didn't know what to say. He shook his head in denial. This couldn't be his fault. It's not his fault. He refused to believe it. He just wanted some peace and quiet for one day is that so wrong? But yet….Amy was...she was… Sonic looked up at Shadow who was giving him a death glare worst than he usually gave him.

The doctor, a white bear, came out and looked at the heated group.

"I'm assuming you're all here for Ms Amy Rose?"

Everyone's head snapped to the doctor and immediately jumped out their seats and ran to him.

"How is she Doc?" Knuckles asked before Shadow could.

The bear took off his gloves as he sighed looking at group.

"Well..she was beaten pretty badly but thankfully no broken bones or internal bleeding or a concussion. Just bad bruises that'll clear up in few months. She's still unconscious at the moment. As for her...area...it's very bruised and swollen whoever did this didn't try to give her body time to adjust and continued to savagely abuse her for several hours...but with some rest and right treatment she'll be okay and so will her area. You're free to see her but you all must be quiet please."

Everybody nodded and started following the bear but Shadow stopped short and pointed to Sonic; his finger inches from his face.

"YOU don't get to come back here faker!" Shadow growl deadly at Sonic who retorted back.

"The hell you say!" Sonic balled up his fists. "She's my friend too I deserve to see her as much as you do!"

Shadow snorted. "A friend who doesn't even want her around? Some friend you are!"

Sally and Rouge stepped between them.

"Shadow...calm down we don't wanna get thrown out without seeing Amy." Rouge pulled him away from Sonic.

"Sonic let's just stay out here or go home...you're causing a scene…" Sally said softly to him.

Sonic glared at all of them before snatching away from Sally and matched out the hospital. "Call us after you see her…" She said to the gang as she went after Sonic.

The group followed the doctor to Amy's room. As they got there the doctor reminded them to be quiet and let them inside.

Amy was wrapped in bandages and had IVs in her arm. Her cheek was swollen and slightly purple. She was so still you would think she was in a coma. Cream couldn't take the sight of seeing her friend like this and left the room in tears. Tails went after her saying he'll go check on her. Blaze hugged Silver tightly trying to hold back her tears as well.

"Whoever was the bastard that did this is gonna pay...he's not getting away with this." Knuckles growled looking at the pink hedgie with vengeance in his eyes. Rouge shook her head. "I want justice as much as you do Knuckles but no one was around to see the bastard and I highly doubt when Amy wakes up the first thing she's gonna wanna do is talk about it…"

Everyone nodded seeing where Rouge was coming from. No one would wanna talk about that kind of experience, even if it happened years ago. "One way or another he'll be brought down." Silver said as he patted Blaze on the back.

After a while everyone started to leave except for Shadow. Shadow decide to stay the night to watch over Amy. He wasn't leaving her side. Not tonight not ever.

 **Ok this was a super long chapter i hope you guys like this cause it's just the beginning more is on its way! Please review cause you know I love them** **and really appreciate them! So review** **please! Nya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Riko: Konnichiwa readers! I'm Hitachi Riko you may call me Riko! I'm LilOtakuGyrl's OC nya hehe you'll be seeing more of me cause I'M TAKING OVER! MWAHAHA!**

 **Me: RIKO CUT IT OUT AND DO IT RIGHT!**

 **Riko: Fineee. LilOtakuGyrl doesn't own anything but me so please don't sue nya!~**

 **Me: annnnd?**

 **Riko: Ugh and please follow the story and give lots of reviews Nya!~**

 **Me: thank chu!**

A week and a half has passed and Amy still hasn't woken up. Shadow hasn't left Amy's side once since they let him come see her. The nurse that came to change Amy's IVs would bring him food and ask he would like a shower or coffee. He accepted only for the nurse to promise if Amy started to wake she would let him know immediately.

Shadow's chair was right beside Amy's bed. Shadow slowly reached over and touched her hand. It was warm but felt lifeless. There was a knock on the door. Shadow didn't bother to look up; he just said come in. He thought it was the nurse for the day but sadly it wasn't. In walked Sonic, looking luck he hasn't slept in days.

"How is she…?"

Shadow looked at Sonic and growled.

"Hmph and you care why?"

"Because she's my friend and I'm worried…" Sonic growled back.

"You're not here cause you care; you just feel guilty. You say she's your friend but look where she ended up cause of you!" Shadow stood up and got in Sonic's face.

No one was here to stop him from killing him this time but it would mean he would have to hide the body and go through a lot of shit and he doesn't wanna be bothered.

"I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" Sonic screamed

"BUT IT DID!" Shadow screamed back.

"Would….you guys….please….shut the FUCK UP!"

The two hedgehogs turned to voice to find Amy was awake.

"Amy!"

"Rose..!"

Sonic rushed to the side of her bed which Shadow didn't like one bit.

"Amy are you ok? How do you feel?"

"Idiot how is she supposed to feel?"

"Guys...please stop….fighting…..I have a….headache. And I'm hungry…."

Being sleep for almost two weeks will do that. Shadow pushed the emergency button to alert the nurse to Amy's room. The nurse rushed in and saw Amy awake. Shadow took her to bring food, water and something for her headache. The nurse did as Shadow asked and came back quickly as possible. Shadow sent Rouge a text saying Amy just woke up and she's eating. Rouge quickly responded say she's on her way and she'll let the others know.

Shadow sat on the other side of Amy as Sonic was on the other as she ate. Neither said a word to her and she didn't look at them. When she finished she looked at Shadow.

"Thank you...for finding me…" She smiled softly at him.

Shadow nodded but his face showed how upset he felt.

"It's ok you're welcome. I only wish I'd gotten there sooner…."

Amy's eyes wondered down to the sheet on the bed. She played with the heim not knowing what else to say. Sonic looked at Amy for the longest til he finally decided to say something.

"Ames as soon as you leave here me and the gang will take good care of you so you don't have to worry about a thing, okay?"

Amy didn't say anything nor looked at Sonic like she didn't hear him say a word.

"Ames did you hear me? If you need anything just call and I'll be right over in flash."

Amy's fist gripped the blanket as he kept talking. She still didn't look at him. How could she? She was hurting in more ways than one. She shut her eyes tight. Shadow growled at Sonic seeing how Amy was acting. "Back off faker…"

"Stop...just please. Stop. Stop talking. You act like this...is gonna be ok. It's not ok. It'll never be okay. You...you tricked me. You lied to me. You betrayed me. I put my trust and faith in you and you crushed it into dust." Amy spoke so dryly as tears began to form. "Do you know you butt dial me on accident? I hear the whole conversation that it was all a lie just to get me away. Why?...why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with Sally?"

Shadow's eyes snapped to Sonic from Amy's comment.

"Amy I'm sorry for what I did was wrong I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I didn't want you to get hurt at all! I just wanted some alone time and Sally's...she's my girlfriend now and….and….Amy I'm sorry…" Sonic put his hand on Amy's wrist and her eyes widen.

Visions of the incident flashed through Amy's mind. Amy screamed and snatched her arm away. "NOO! NOOOOO!" Amy wrapped herself in her arms and shook violently.

"Amy what's wrong?! Talk to me!" Sonic grabbed her shoulders. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She kicked at sonic and shadow pulled him away from her. Nurses ran in from all the commotion and told Shadow and Sonic to leave the room.

"She's going into shock! Call the doctor!" Yelled one nurse as they tried to get Amy to calm down.

Shadow and Sonic were pushed out as the doctor ran in. Shadow glared at Sonic and paced back and forth from the door. "Now look what you've done faker! What were you thinking touching her like that?! UGH!" Shadow was beyond pissed. He waited this long for her to wake up only for Sonic to set her back.

Hours as passed and the doctor still hasn't came out yet. The gang had already arrived and was in the waiting room. Shadow was about to go crazy. He wanted to rip out Sonic's skull and watch his head deflate.

The doctor from yesterday walked out holding his head. "Ugghhhh hello again… Ms Rose is okay now and wishes to go home."

"Doc what happened in there?" Tails asked curiously looking at the knot forming on the white bears head.

"Well, in short terms she developed a phobia of being touched by men. It's scares her so bad it sends her into a horrible shocking state that takes awhile for her to calm down. It's like having a seizure or asthma attack. So even though you guys are her friends and wouldn't dare of harming her I advise you not to touch her in any way. Just by touching her hand or shoulder can set her off. So let the girls handle her."

"So your saying she's afraid of us…?" Knuckles asked sadly.

"Not you per say. Just men period. Now I'm not saying you can't be around her but keep your hands to yourself. I've learn this the hard way." He motion to the knot on his head. "Did any of you know she can willed a giant hammer?"

Everyone looked sheepish at the doctor. Not wanting to tell the truth but felt bad if they didn't. They all nodded at him and he chuckled. "Strong girl. So I leave Ms Rose in your care. Have a nice day everyone."

The doctor left them to their thoughts now as they came up with a plan to take Amy home.

"Ok for Amy's well being, we'll take her home so how about you guys go to her house and get things clean and straighten up. I'll stay with her tonight so she won't be alone and tomorrow Cream will stay with her and we'll go from there." Rouge took charge and no one seemed to argue. Everyone nodded and the guys left to Amy's. Shadow took his time since he preferred to be by Amy's side but knew it was for the best for now.

Amy was beyond ready to go home. Before she did she apologized to doctor about a dozen times. Rouge brought her purple Lincoln around for Amy and the others to get in. The drive was uncomfortable to say the least. The girls tried to strike up a conversation with Amy but the answers were only head nods and small smiles. Cream and Blaze stayed close to her. Rouge was more protective of her but was afraid of hurting her. None could imagine how she felt. Rouge started thinking about dressing herself in something more covering. Cream started thinking about not leaving her home with her mother ever again without an escort. Blaze thought she needed to sharpen up her skills. Fighting evil robots, mad scientists, and evil mystical creatures were one thing. But when the reality hits you….it sucks ass.

Rouge pulled up in Amy's driveway and Cream helped her out. Blaze stayed on the lookout as they walked her inside. The boys sat in the living room as Amy walked in and hopped into action.

"Rose, come sit in your recliner. I fluffed the pillows for you." Shadow jestered to her red chair and stepped away to give her space to walk to it. She nodded and sat down slowly looking around at her friends.

"Amy I fixed your tv for you. It's voice activated now so all you gotta do is say 'TV' and tell it what you want. Just incase you lose your remote and don't feel like getting up." Tails smiled softly at her.

"Thank you Tails…" She whispered softly.

"I made lemonade for you Amy are you thirsty?" Knuckles asked

"Oh yeah and I made sandwiches! Are you hungry Amy?" Silver chimed in.

Amy gave a nod and boys rushed into the kitchen. Sonic walked up to Amy slowly with a blanket. "Would you...like a blanket?" Amy stared at Sonic before slowly shaking her head. Sonic looked slightly grim of her decline but backed off. Knuckles and Silver came back with their creations for everybody. Sliver handed Amy her sandwich carefully and gave a small smile saying thank you softly as knuckles gave her the glass of lemonade.

Knuckles raised his glass in the air. "To Amy's safe return." Everyone raised their glasses and nodded. Everyone took a sip of the lemonade and quickly spit it back out.

Silver coughed as he spoke "Damn Knucklehead this is nasty!"

"Great job ruining something so simple to make.." Shadow huffed.

"Mr. Knuckles what did put in this?" Cream asked sweetly than the others.

"The usual! Lemon juice water and sugar! Here's the bag!" Knuckles held up the white bag with a big black 'S' on it. When Amy saw it she broke out into a fit of giggles which turned into full laughter. Everyone looked at Amy in silence and shock that she's actually laughing.

"Amy honey are you ok?" Rouge asked touching her shoulder. Amy pointed to the bag Knuckles held.

"T-that's...not...sugar. (More laughing) it Salt!" Amy held her sides as she laughed harder. Knuckles poked his finger in the bag and tasted it.

"It is salt."

Cream started giggling next at Knuckles as slowly soon everyone started laughing til tears were in their eyes.

"For now on, let's let Cream handle all the refreshments and snacks." Amy choked out through her laughs as everyone laughed harder.

After everyone calmed down Amy looked more like herself again. She was beaming brightly as she smiled.

"Sorry I messed up the lemonade Amy. I saw 'S' and thought it meant Sugar." Knuckles apologized rubbing the back of his head.

"It's ok it's an honest mistake." She smiled at him and Knuckles felt his heart melt.

"No it's not!" Silver yelled which made everyone laugh again.

"Well I hope Silvers sandwiches are good if not we're gonna ban all men from the kitchen." Sally chimed in taking a bit.

Everyone followed suit and thankful the sandwiches were good. As the day came to an end everyone started to go home except for Rouge who volunteered to stay with Amy for the night. Everyone said their goodbyes to Amy and left. Shadow whispered to Rouge to take good care of Amy before he left.

Rouge helped Amy get ready for bed though she didn't need it. Rouge didn't wanna leave Amy alone. Amy got into her bed with rouge getting in beside her.

"Rouge..you know you don't have to sleep in the same room as me right? I do have a guest room."

"I know I know but I just wanna make sure if you need anything you won't be stressing yourself out when I can do it for you. Whatever it is."

Amy sighed. There was no point in arguing with the batgirl and allowed it. Rouge was a lot more tired than she thought from all the worrying and fell fast asleep quickly. Amy couldn't sleep at all. She wasn't planning on it. She got up carefully and went to her closet. Grabbing a duffle bag Amy stuffed it with clothes and her laptop. Putting on pink jogger pants and jacket with a black tank top, Amy stuffed her cell phone and charger in her pocket. She looked at Rouge one last time before walking down stairs to the living room. Taking a pen a notebook paper she wrote a note for her friends. She walked outside and took a deep breath of the night air. She snatched off her red headband and dropped it at the door. Calling forth her hover board Amy jumped on and rode into the night at high speed.

 **The Next Morning**

Rouge woke up feeling well rested but found the bed side empty. Rouge jumped out of bed and went to look for the pink hedgie.

"Amy! You better not be trying to make breakfast on your own. I know you pinkie. But I like my eggs scrambled if your taking requests.~"

Rouge flew down to the kitchen and found it also empty.

"Pinkie?" Rouge flew to the bathroom and found it unoccupied.

"AMY!"

Rouge zoomed back to the living room and found the note. Quickly reading over it Rouge started to tremble. "No…." Rouge ran outside to find a red headband but no signs of the pink hedgehog.

"Amy…."

 **OtakuGyrl: So whatcha think?**

 **Riko: Leave a review to let us know Nya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thanks for tuning in for another chapter; I know most** **of you don't like how the story** **started off with Amy's bad situation but to be fair i did give you all a fair warning so that's on you. If you're a SonicxAmy fan and don't like how Sonic is being treated for now I'm sorry but this a ShadowxAmy story lol. I will continue to write my stories how I see fit the way I like too no matter how some of you may hate it. Your hatred along with your love and laughter gives me fuel to write more. I WILL NEVER STOP! So continue the reviews! Now on with show!**

Shadow paced back and forth with the rest of the gang in front of Amy's house.

"How could you let her get pass you Rouge?! Why would she leave anyways?!" Shadow shouted.

"Look I'm sorry but I was fast asleep I didn't hear anything and I'm a light sleeper.. When I woke up all her clothes were gone." Rouge mumbled.

Tails read over the note Amy lefted.

Dear Rouge,

By the time you read this I'll far away to the nearest state. I'm not sure where I'm going but I'll keep going until it feels like home. I couldn't bare to stay there anymore. The nightmares of that night aren't getting better and I bare to look at Sally and Sonic's guilty faces. I know their sorry and I forgive them. But when I look into his eyes...I see regret and guilt and it brings me back to that night. I might return one day. I don't know when but one day when I can put all of this behind me, I'll return to look forward to a brighter day and future. Please tell everyone goodbye for me and not to give you so much grief about my disappearance. I love you your my best friend. Love Amy.

Tails sighed and gave Rouge back the letter. "She's basically on a journey to heal...of course she would leave. She couldn't heal fully being here."

"But leaving to a place she doesn't know about can put her back in the same situation she was in before!" Sonic shouted.

For once Shadow agreed with Sonic. Without being around someone she recognize she could get hurt. But Shadow understood her reason for leaving. Saying goodbye to them in person would be hard to do and she knew they would stop her. As tails said; she needs to heal and maybe getting away is the best way to do it.

Cream played with her feet sadly asking. "So what are we gonna do? Should we look for her?"

"Your damn right were gonna look for her cream! We're find her and bring her back safely! So who's with me?" Sonic grinned his signature smirk at everyone.

"No…"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me faker. I said no. Amy left for her only reasons. What right do we have to drag her back to place that's causing her pain?"

Shadow and Sonic glared at each other.

"Then what do you expect we do then huh? Wait?"

"That's exactly what we do. I don't like either but we don't have a choice. Amy will come back but only when she's ready. If we try to force her back she kill us with that damn hammer of hers. But I'm not gonna stop any of you if you wanna go looking for her but don't add me in none of it." Shadow folded his arms as he turned his back to everyone and walked off; not caring what everyone decides.

Knuckles, Tails, and Sally decided to search with Sonic. Silver and Blaze decided to look for the guy that harmed Amy. Rouge and Cream decided to wait like Shadow said. They felt he had a point and that's all they could do.

"She'll be ok right? She'll come back...right?" Cream asked as Rouge took her home.

"Sure she will Hun; sure she will."

5 Years Later At Club Neon Jewel

The music was blasting, the floor was vibrating, Mobians was dancing and the night was young. At a private booth in the VIP section and party was being held.

A tall blue hedgehog with long quills and shiny green eyes stood up with his glass. "I wanna say thanks to everyone that came to my 20th birthday and the lovely Rouge for letting me celebrate it here at her club!"

"Just don't spill anything big blue! These seats are worth more than all seven chaos emeralds combined and not even you can afford that." Rouge warned the blue hero as she sipped her Corona.

"No worries Rouge I'll be careful." Sonic chuckled as he looked around the table. His girlfriend Sally sat in his lap most of the night giving him kisses. Silver and Blaze whispered cute things into each other's ears blushing. Silver was already tipsy but it didn't bother Blaze. Cream and tails were out on the dance floor dancing the night away. And Knuckles was taking shot after shot with Shadow who really didn't care to be there.

The DJ changed the song to 'She Knows by Neyo'. "Oh! I love this song! Come dance with me Knuckie!~" she pulled on Knuckles muscular arm to her bulging breasts and Knuckles face turned redder than his fur. "G-Get off me bat!" He tried to pull away but Rouge held on tight. "You can't get rid of me Knuckie~ Just give up and dance with me.~"

Knuckles tried to sling Rouge off but she held on tight giggling. Shadow rolled his eyes at the two.

"Just go with her, you know you want to and she's not gonna leave you alone until you do…."

Knuckles grumbled and let Rouge drag him out the booth and to dance floor.

"You would think those two would fuck, date and get married already…"

Blaze gasped and blushed darkly. "S-Shadow!"

"What? It's completely obvious and you know it."

"Yeah but do you have to be so blunt about it?"

"I'm a very blunt guy deal with it kitty cat."

Blazed sighed and cuddled back to Silver. She didn't wanna argue with the black hedgehog this was the night for her to finally relax and enjoy time with her man. Over the years Blaze trained her fire powers beyond its limit and got into sword fighting. Silver joined Shadow and Rouge in GUN after he found the guy that raped their friend. But sadly without a sound witness to testify against him the authorities had no choice but to let him go free. It pissed the gang off deeply but there wasn't anything they could do. But Silver kept his eye on him for any activities. Cream and Tails came back to the booth sweating and grabbed a drink.

"It's killed out there! When you gonna dance birthday boy?" Tails asked as he pulled cream close by her skirt.

"Whenever Sally is ready for this~" he licked her ear purring which made Shadow gag.

"If your gonna do that here please wait til I'm out of eye sought." Shadow got up and left to the bar.

Outside the club a red convertible parked and two figures, one with jade green eyes and the other with one ice blue eye and one blood red eye, looked at the building.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this? No matter what I'm with you all the way."

"... I'm sure. I think I'm ready."

"Remember, if something doesn't feel right and you're ready to leave just give the signal and we'll be out."

"I understand. Let's go and...have fun."

The two figures exited the car and walked into the vibrating building. Lights flashed around the club as the mysterious couple looked at the crowd. As light shined at the two you could get a good look at them. One was a pink hedgehog with long wavy quills that went past her tail. She wore a tight red mini dress that stopped mid-thigh and the sides of the stomach were cut out and red heels with diamond hearts on the back. Next to her was a black cat with long straight hair with green streaks that reached her mid back. Her muzzle was white with a fang showing and her tail was long and fluffy. She wore a blue tube top that stopped under her breasts and white skinny jeans with black leather boots.

"I don't see them. I'm going to the bar for awhile."

The cat nodded and went to dance floor and started to groove as the pink hedgehog pushed through the sea of dancing bodies to get the bar. Not knowing she passed Rouge and Knuckles on the way; but Knuckles did a double take when he saw something pink wave by. He quickly lost sight of it and shrugged and went back to Rouge twerking on his pelvis.

The pink hedgehog sat at the bar signal the bartenders attention. A green leopard came over and smiled at her.

"What can I get for you pretty lady?" He winked at her.

"Hmm a Hawaiian Mai Tai please."

"Coming right up."

The leopard went to work on her drink and the hedgehog looked around the club more. She got word that her old friends would be here but she guess she was wrong. She turned to her left and saw a black and red hedgehog drinking a shot of vodka. She walked closer to him to get a better look.

"Shadow?"

The hedgehog looked up and his mouth dropped. Shadow thought he was dreaming as the pink beauty stood in front of him. 'But wait how did she know my name?' He thought to his self.

"You are..Shadow...right?"

Shadow looked at her eyes deeper before it came to him.

"R-Rose?! Is it really you?!"

"Oh Shadow it is you?" Amy jumped into Shadow's arms and gave him a tight hug. Shadow was shocked even more. Amy was back but she was hugging him. And not freaking out. Shadow didn't want her to stop hugging him but he had to pull her off for a moment of realization.

"Rose, are you ok?"

"Yeah I guess why?" She looked at him curiously of why he pulled away.

"Well...its just...your touching me."

"O-oh I'm sorry! I'm such an idiot I know how you like your personal space and I just….idiot."

"N-no no no no! It's cool I mean I'm fine with it but I meant your touching me and...not going into shock…" Shadow hated to bring up a horrible past especially to someone that's been missing up til now.

"O-oh y-yeah well I got help...and I finally worked up the courage to come back to face my fears and see all of you again. But to be honest I'm still kinda skeptical of being in a crowded place like this." She giggled softly and that made Shadow smile. She was being brave to come back. She kept her promise.

"S-so are you the only one here?"

"Huh? Oh nah. Everyone's here cause it's fakers birthday."

"Y-yeah I know…."

'Shit. Of course she knew today was he's fucking birthday. Way to go Shadow for being up another painful reminder of that damn day!' Shadow kicked hiself mentally.

"Do you wanna come see them?"

"Oh yes; I would love to see all again!"

Shadow lead her to the dance floor and got Knuckles and Rouge attention long enough to stop grinding on each other.

Rouge looked annoyed at the black hedgehog. "What?"

"Go back to the booth. There's something you two need to see."

Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other but shrugged and walked back the private booth.

"Oh no wonder I didn't see the others when I walked in." Amy whispers in Shadow's ear. Shadow just nodded.

As they reach the booth Rouge plopped next to Knuckles who was sweating up a storm. "Ok Shadow what's going on?" Knuckles asked getting everyone else's attention.

"Is something wrong Mr. Shadow?" Cream looked at him with worried eyes. Over the years Shadow is the only one Cream calls Mr. since he's beyond older than the rest of the group. Shadow has tried to get her to stop but she would look at him with big teary puppy eyes and he would feel extremely uncomfortable. So he let it slide.

"Nothing Cream but I do have surprised."

"Awww Shads you did get me a present! You shouldn't have!"

"Can it faker! I told you I didn't get you shit and I meant it!"

Sonic pouted in his seat and Sally patted his arm giggling.

"Now as I was saying. Someone came to see us."

Instead of waiting for everyone confused faces Shadow stepped to side and revealed Amy standing behind him. To say everyone went silent was an understatement. No one said a word as they looked at the grown hedgehog before them. Amy was starting to get uncomfortable and Shadow was getting irritated by the silence.

"Um...h-hi everyo-"

"AMMMMMY!" Rouge, Cream and Blaze pounce on her in a group hug. Silver's mouth hanged open at her, Knuckles and Tails had tears in their eyes and Sonic and Sally looked on frozen.

Amy caught the three females in her arms and hugged them tightly. Rouge Cream and Blazed started to cry as they hugged their long lost friend.

"You're back!"

"I can't believe this!"

"It's feels so good to see you all again..!"

Knuckles stood up finally and wanted in on the love fest. "Ok girls move over I gotta see my sister too!"

Blaze popped her head up with tears. "Oh Knuckles just abit longer?"

"Sorry Blaze but I gotta see her too."

"Me too!" Tails jumped in.

"And me too!" Silver was bouncing in his seat.

The girls let go of Amy and moved away so everyone can see her. Knuckles opened his arms wide to hug her next but quickly stopped and held his hand out to shake. Amy saw this and jumped into Knuckles arms and hugged him tight.

Everyone except Shadow looked at them like they merged together.

"I'm not afraid anymore.."

Knuckles tears went into full flow now. He picked Amy up and hugged her tighter spinned her around earnings a laugh out of her.

"Hey! Knuckles come on let me down haha!"

"I can't! I won't! Do you know how long I've waited to do this?!"

Amy laughed as the large Mobian through her up in the air. Tails and Silver had to save Amy from him to get their hugs. Amy had tears running down her face. She surrounded by her friends once more. She looked past the group and walked to Sonic and Sally.

"Can I get a hug too Sonic? Sally?"

Sally stood up quickly. "O-of course Amy! It's really good to see you again." She hugged the chipmunk and looked at the blue hero hedgehog.

"Hey..Ames." Sonic gave Amy a side hug and smiled brightly at her.

"So! How's everyone been?" Amy asked cheerfully. Immediately everyone talked at once; the talking got louder as everyone tried to talk over the other. Amy started to panic and Shadow saw this but it wasn't just him. Shadow tried to get everyone to shut up but he was ignored. Shadow growled and Amy started to cover her ears. A dark figure landed on top of their table with slam; knocking over empty beer bottles onto the floor. That certainly got everyone's attention. The figure went to Amy and leaned over her body closely.

Immediately Shadow Knuckles and Blaze jumped into action. "Hey! Get away from her!"

But Shadow was stopped short by a blade to his throat which he countered with his pistol pointed to the figures head.

"On the contrary dark knight; it is you who should get away." Said the dark figure who looked turned out to be the black feline that came with Amy.

"Not if I shoot you and trust me from this distance I won't miss."

"Ooo I'm shaking. I wonder though. Which one is quicker at this distance. The blade or the bullet?"

"Let's try it and see bitch."

"ENOUGH!"

Both parties looked at Amy.

"Riko please….that's enough."

The cats ears flatten. "I'm sorry Amy. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just...got overwhelmed is all. Sorry to have worried you Riko.."

Riko shook her head. "No it's ok. But what should I do with him?" She motion to Shadow who still held the gun to her head as she held her blade to his throat.

"L-let him go! He's cool he's my friend! Shadow you too, put the gun away she's my friend too!"

Riko and Shadow stared each other down not moving a muscle.

"You heard me! Put the weapons away now!"

Riko growled at Shadow who growled back. At the same time they withdrew their weapons and huffed at one another. Riko turned to Amy and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I just don't trust them."

Amy giggled and poked Riko's side.

"You don't trust anyone. And these are my friends they wouldn't hurt me. Besides we came here to see them for a reason remember?"

Riko huffed again. "Hai, hai."

Everyone looked at the two before Sonic responded. "A reason? By that you do mean you've come back to stay right? And this was all a surprise right?"

Amy smiled at him and placed a box in his hands. "Let's all meet together at the city park by the giant tree tomorrow. I'll everything explain then. I'll see you all at noon. Come Riko, lets go."

"Hai."

Amy and Riko made their leave out the club leaving everyone speechless. Everyone turned to Sonic wondering what Amy gave him. Sonic unwrapped the box and found a chilli dog with extra cheese and chilli with jalapeños on top. Beside the treat was a card with pink-red cursive handwriting saying "Happy Birthday".

 **In the Car**

Riko drove in silence, occasionally looking over at Amy who stared out the window watching the street lights pass by. Riko knew she was mad but she only doing her job. She was protecting her. She never met this Mobians before so how could she trust them? But in the end she did almost kill one of her friends. Her love interest really. "Amy...I'm really sorry. I've ruined your night and I almost tried to kill your boyfriend…"

Amy's head snapped at the feline driving face red as ever. Riko thought she was finally showing her anger and was ready to be smacked with flaming hammer.

"B-boyfriend?! H-he's not my b-boyfriend! W-we're just friends and that's all! W-where did you get that crazy idea from?!"

Riko smirked seeing she was back to normal. "Well geez I don't know; maybe the fact you talk about him every chance you get?~" Riko had a cheshire grin on her face and that never meant a good thing; not for Amy anyways.

"I do not! Anyways it's ok I'm not mad at what happened. You was just worried and being cautious-"

"Whoa whoa I was not worried! I know you can take care of yourself I...just didn't like the look of the crowd. Everything happened too fast." Riko blushed slightly and that gave Amy a smile of her own.

"Awww you do care! You caaaaaare!~" Amy poked Riko's cheek as she teased.

"Shut up! I do not!"

"Do too!~"

"Stop it before I crashed us into something! You're distracting!"

"Care Bear Fluffy Tail!~"

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!"

 **Riko: Yay I'm in the story! I told you guys you'll be seeing a lot of me! Ha I'm so cool~ Please send us a lot of reviews! We love your reviews good or bad! It doesn't our feelings if you hate our story but tells us about it anyways! Tell me how cool I am for challenging Shadow! I'm so awesome nya~**

 **L.O.G: RIKO!**

 **Riko: Nya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything all characters except Riko belong to SEGA!**

 **NoOne pov**

Shadow woke up in a daze and feeling heavy. He sat up slightly and saw stacks of couch pillows on top of him. Realizing he wasn't in his own home he remembered they all came back to Sonics place. Correction he was forced to come cause everyone felt the need to celebrate more for his birthday and Amy returning.

"Rose!" That's right Amy came to the club last night with some cat bitch. Who was she? Who does she think she is trying me like that? She wanted us to meet her today at noon. "What time is it?" Shadow looked at his cell phone and saw it was 10:30. He cursed under his breath and got up. His back was sore from sleeping on the floor. Looking around he saw Rouge and Knuckles curled up together in a corner, Sonic and Sally on the couch, Cream hugging a pillow on the loveseat, Tails and Blaze asleep at the kitchen table, and Silver… Silver was hanging out of the oven. Shadow wasn't gonna ask why and started to wake everyone up. His way. He turned on the stereo to screamo music and cranked the volume to the max. The sound of the rock metal and screaming scared everyone awake into either an fighting stances or an bloody panic.

Turning off the stereo he looked at everyone. "Oh good your all awake."

Everyone looked at Shadow with death glares.

"What the fuck Shadow?!" Yelled Rouge with an red eyed Knuckles growling beside her.

"Trust me you'll think me later. Now everyone get up and go home and take showers or baths or whatever you people do. You look and smell like shit."

Just as everyone was about to curse and yell at Shadow for waking them up early he spoke again.

"Amy is waiting for us at the park and I for one isn't missing out on seeing her again. I believe she said noon and already 11."

Everyone's face softened and then turned to shocked. Scrambling to their feet and collecting their things they rushed out of Sonic house to their own. Shadow turned to Sonic and Sally.

"Faker."

"What?"

"Don't be late. Or better yet, don't cancel at the last minute."

Sonic growled. "Why would I do a stupid thing like that?! Amy is my friend too and I've missed her just as much as the rest of the gang! Why would I miss this opportunity to see her?!"

Shadow huffed and turned away walking towards the door. "Because you missed out on the other opportunities."

Shadow closed the door before Sonic could say anything else. Was that harsh to say since Amy just returned? Not to Shadow it wasn't. He was right in his own way. Shadow speeded off in his hover shoes to his home to get freshen up to meet Amy.

 **At the park.**

The large picnic table was set up with a red plaid table cloth. Amy set the plates as Riko was on the grill cooking burgers and hot dogs. Amy made cheese dip fried chicken and chicken salad last night.

Riko looked at around the park. "So this is where you grew up. Bright."

Amy laughed. "Yeah it's always sunny and beautiful here. We played and had a lot of parties here."

Riko smiled. "You really think they'll come?"

Amy looked at her friend confused. "Of course they will! They're gonna want answers and an explanation for why I left.

"That doesn't mean you have to give them one. You don't owe them anything."

"Riko how can you say that? Of course I do… I left them without saying goodbye. Just a note saying I didn't feel comfortable here anymore."

"If you ask me that's enough of an explanation."

"Well no one asked you!"

The girls got quiet.

"Riko…"

"No your right. You didn't ask me I had no right to say that. You do need to talked to them. I'm sorry for being an ass since we got here."

"And I'm sorry for snapping at you. You have your own rights for being on edge."

Riko smiled at her and gave Amy a hug.

"Wanna fuck later as a 'I'm sorry' mixed with anger?" Riko smirked in Amy's ear.

"RIKO!" Amy pushed the black cat away and they laughed.

Amy looked at her watch. It was 10 minutes to noon and no signs of her friends yet. She looked at her outfit. She was wear a black halter top and white shorts with black sandals. Her hair was in a high wavy ponytail and she wore black eyeliner.

"You look fine I'm sure the black knight will drool over you. I am.~" Riko said with her back turned.

"You pervert! And I'm not trying to impress anyone especially Shadow. I told you we're just friends."

"Yeah and I'm a saint. Whatever. And besides you love my perviness. You love my tongue too~"

Amy crossed her arms at Riko. "That was one time."

"Ah nah that was more than once and we both know that."

"It was just-"

"Just a phase I know I know and also a time of need and blah blah bleh. Just remember once you get a taste of me you come back for more.~" She smiled at the blushing pink hedgehog.

"That's just wrong for someone who with a bad past as me."

Riko shrugged. "Not to bad. I've learned to accept it and live with it. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

Riko got quiet again and Amy knew she was lying. Amy was about to say more til she saw multiple cars and a motorcycle pull up.

"Look the circus is in town Amy!"

Amy shook her head.

Her friends hussled out their vehicles and ran towards Amy. Cream made into her arms first squealing with delight. Rouge and Blaze squeezed in their hugs too. The guys took their turns hugging Amy til it got to Shadow and Sonic and Sally. Sally hugged Amy tightly as Sonic smiled and slowly gave his hug.

Shadow rolled his eyes as the hug lasted longer than it should. Shadow's eyes wondered over to the black cat who was wear a lime green one strapped shirt, blue jeans with holes going down the legs with green tennis shoes. She had multiple ear piercings in both ears. Her hair was in two buns that look like twin meatballs.

Shadow was spooked slightly when he felt warmth around him. Looking down he saw Amy hugging him now.

"I'm glad all of you came! I have so much to tell you!" She smiled brightly at him and that made him feel tinglingly inside. Everyone took a seat at the table and Riko sat a full plate of hot dogs and burger patties on the table before take her place beside Amy.

"Ok before we dig in I know an introduction is way overdue."

Everyone was staring at Riko with curiosity and caution since the girl almost off their friend at the club last night.

"Everyone this is Riko Hitachi; She helped me a lot the past few years by letting me stay with her and got me help. She a really good friend and I hope you get along with her. Riko this is Cream, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Sally, Sonic and Shadow. As you remember you've already met."

Riko stood up and bowed her head.

"Hi I'm Riko and it's nice to meet you all. I'm sorry how I acted last night. Didn't mean to scare you."

Shadow snorted. "You didn't scare me."

Riko looked at him and walked over to him. Shadow got ready to fight til Riko bowed to him. "I'm sorry for attacking you and causing a scene last night. Please forgive me and hopefully we can start over."

Shadow was speechless but quickly recovered. "Hmph its fine."

Riko straighten up and sighed. "Whew thank goodness I thought I was gonna have to give you a blowjob."

Shadow face turned red. "W-what the fuck?!"

"Kidding!~" Riko skipped back to her seat and Amy face palmed.

"Yeah...Riko is kind a pervert but it's only fun and games."

Amy smiled softly

"Mostly.~"

Riko smiled big bright and proudly at everyone and that got everyone to loosen up.

"Well now Rouge has a friend.~" Blaze joked and everyone else exploded with laughter. Rouge payed it no mind and smirked.

"I'm liking her already. What are you in to?~" Rouge asked out of curiosity.

"Abit of everything. Wanna have threesome?~" Riko counter.

"Ooh I'm liking her more and more.~"

Shadow gagged while Knuckles turned redder than his fur along with the others at the table.

"But before I have my fun with getting to know you all better, Amy has something to say. Go ahead dude."

Amy nodded and looked out to her friends. Taking a deep breathe and had a serious look on her face which didn't go unnoticed by everyone.

"I know you all are pissed off about my disappearance and wanna know where I went. And I want to explain. Please don't think I didn't think about you guys when I made my decision but...I couldn't be here anymore. Have you ever felt like your being watched around every corner? Do you know what's it's like when something very precious is taken away from you and you know you can never get it back? You guys don't understand. I felt so dirty and trapped. When I saw how you guys acted around me when you found out I'll freak out from being touched; you all looked so sick. I didn't want you guys to try to take care of me when you didn't know how. Since I was afraid. So I traveled across the world. Seeking help from different sources. I went to temples and therapy sessions with monks. They helped a lot but not much. I gotten over being touched by men. I've improved my fighting skills as well. But I still couldn't get over that night. I couldn't get over the feeling of him. So I kept traveling. Why? Because I didn't want to return home yet I still wasn't ready. So I've traveled to Japan."

Amy looked at Riko then and a smile slowly grew.

"And I there I met Riko. She took me in when I couldn't find a place to stay with the little money I had. And I didn't have a job so-"

"No need give details. I saw Amy in need of help and I have a big house so I let her stay with me. No big deal." Riko smirked as she grabbed a burger.

Shadow ears flatten as he didn't by the story Riko gave. There had to be more to it than helping out a stranger out of nowhere. But he didn't say anything. For now.

"Yeah. Riko helped me out a lot. She even helped me discover a new power I never knew I had!"

Everyone looked surprised.

"You have powers Amy? What is it?" Cream asked for everyone.

"Well Riko thinks it's a power but I've had this for years."

"What; super death bone crushing hugs?" Silver joked and everyone giggled.

"Close! It's my rage."

…

"Ok I know this kinda doesn't come as a shock to you cause we all know how my anger can be."

Everyone sweat dropped because they knew very well. Seeing Shadow, Sonic and/or Knuckles in rage was nothing compared to Amy's. Her anger made theirs look like child tantrums.

Amy continued. "But you guys know when I get mad it's feels and looks like I'm radianting heat? Well apparently I'm sorta like Blaze! I can make my hammer catch on fire! I can't throw fire or anything like blaze but my hammer can! Isn't that cool!?" Amy beamed brightly that made everybody hearts melt.

"But long story short, I decided to come home and find the guy and face my fear of him to show I've changed."

Blaze looked at Silver who caught the hint.

"Amy about that guy. I've found him months ago and tried to take him to court for what he did to you. But with no eye witness to testify he was sent free. But now that your back you can put him away for good."

"Is that really a good idea? I mean don't get me wrong I want the bastard in jail as much as you do. Maybe even more….but how do we know he doesn't have friends that could come after Amy for testifying? They could come after all of us. Besides be a rapist what else do you know? Is he in a gang, the drug mafia?" Riko stated.

"Don't worry about that. If anyone tries to hurt Rose we'll be there to stop it." Shadow retorted.

Riko stayed quiet and looked at Amy and Silver continued.

"Amy it's your choice. What do you wanna do?"

Amy looked at her friends. "I came back here for justice. And that's what I'm going to get. Silver make the call or whatever. Let's get him."

Silver nodded and got on the phone as the rest started to eat. Shadow and Sonic watched Amy very closely. For different reasons.

"So Ames do you need any help unpacking back to your house? None of us mine giving you a hand."

"Oh Sonic that would be great! I'll give you the address so we can make plans."

Everyone stopped eating.

"Amy are you not staying at your old house?" Tails asked.

"No I got a new place; I can't wait for you guys to see it!" Amy was so happy and no one wanted to end. So no said anything.

Later on everyone was mingling and getting to know Riko more. Amy was sitting by the tree watching the sun set. Shadow walked up and tapped Amy on the shoulder whiched startled her so bad she started shivering.

"Rose, Rose! It's only me!"

Amy shook out of it and looked at Shadow with a blank stare. Shadow's heart cringed when he looked into her eyes. He saw the same frightened girl he saw that night ago.

"Rose...I'm so sorry…"

He quickly let her go but she clung to him and quietly shook slightly.

"No please...don't go...I'm sorry it's not your fault Shadow. You just spooked me. It's ok just...don't go."

Shadow didn't say anything; he just let Amy hug him like he was gonna disappear. But Shadow knew one thing. Amy wasn't completely over her trauma.

Riko: Sooooo sorry for the long update we have been really busy and of course we want this story to be perfect so we been working really hard on this. Please leave reviews and follow the story or us! Bye-nii!~


	5. Chapter 5

**Riko: Welcome back readers to another chapter! We hope you enjoy it so please leave us lots of reviews k? LiLOtakuGyrl don't own anything and never will do on with the show!**

Shadow laid in his bed that night wide awake. He couldn't sleep after what happened at the park. The look of Amy's terrified face was stuck in his brain. He tried thinking of other stuff but he couldn't. What made him worried more was the fact Amy had to see that prick again in a week to send him to prison; but seeing how she acted from someone coming up behind her he feared what'll happen when she'll look him in the face.

Shadow got up and sighs. It was 6:30 in the morning and there was no point in forcing himself to sleep. So he walked downstairs to the kitchen and made some coffee.

As he drunk his coffee he felt his fur start to stand on end. Something wasn't right. He looked around the kitchen. Nothing was out of place. Shadow kept everything nice and neat and always in a certain way and in the same spot. If anything was moved he would know. But he felt like he was being watched and he didn't like that. If anyone was foolish enough to watch Shadow the Hedgehog they must has a death wish. He looked out the windows but didn't see anything.

Shadow had a medium size yard but it wasn't big enough for someone to be sneaking around. Plus he had sensors alarms all around the yard so nothing could run, hop, or fly through his property.

Shrugging off the feeling he went into his living room and turning on his fireplace. Turning on his tv to the news and sunk into his leather couch Shadows fur still was in edge. He didn't didn't know why but soon it went away.

"Maybe it's just me nerves…"

At Sonic's House

Sonic was running on his treadmill, that Tails made for him to handle his speed, as part of his early morning routine. Next to him was Sally who was on her tread bike slowly working up a sweat.

"Don't you find Amy's new friend abit weird?" Sonic asked turning up the power.

Sally shrugged. "I think she's funny and cool. Like you guys said she just another Rouge just morrrrre blunt and vouger."

"Yeah but how can she meet and befriend someone like that?"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Again look at Rouge and we're friends with her."

"I don't trust her. Amy is sweet kind caring pure and loving. That girl-"

"So what am I? Huh?" Sally stopped paddling and looked at Sonic angry. Sally was seriously pissed because since Amy came back that's all Sonic could talk about. Amy this and Amy that and Sally was sick of it. Sure they was friends but come on.

Sonic looked at Sally dumbfound. "What? I'm just saying-"

"Yeah and that's all you've been saying! Am I not here anymore or do you just don't give a fuck? It's Amy Amy Amy!"

Sally was breathing hard now and Sonic knew he was in hot water. He has been running his mouth about Amy for quite abit around his girlfriend but he didn't mean to.

"Sal you are the most beautiful and sweetest girl in the world and I love you. I'm sorry I've been talking about Amy a lot."

"Hmph too much if you ask me…"

Sonic got off his treadmill and went over and hugged Sally.

"Let me make it up to you. How about we change up our morning routine and I feed you breakfast on the beach as the sun raises and I give you something extra?~ How does that sound?~"

Sally looked at her boyfriend and smiled slowly. He knew how to make her happy. "Oh already. But where are we gonna find a beach?"

Picking her up off her bike Sonic flashed his smile at her before zooming off to Hawaii.

 **Later**

Sally was feeling refreshed and full. Sonic came and delivered. She sighed as she rolled around in their warm soft bed. Sex on the beach while the sun coming up was amazing but cold. She felt her phone buzzing from somewhere on the mattress. Feeling around quickly for it she answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Princess SA what you doing besides Sonic?~"

It was Rouge. Sally rolled her eyes at her joke even though that's exactly what she just finished doing.

"Nothing. Just chilling in bed. What's up chick?"

"Wanted to see if you feel like going on a shopping spree with the girls today. You know have a girls day/night out. Amy invited us to have a sleepover and I know it's gonna be fun plus I wanna see her new place. So are you in or do you have plans with Big Blue?"

Rouge really was a sex crazed freak. "Yeah I'll go I'm in a good mood anyways just let me shower and I'll meet you guys there."

"Ok SA see you in a hour! *Click*"

Sally hung up and jumped out of bed. A shower was gonna feel so good. Then picking an outfit was gonna take awhile.

 **At Rouge's House**

Rouge flew back and forth from her closet to her mirror to her duffle bag. Knuckles laid on the bed watching the girl pack.

"No strippers right?" Knuckles asked his girlfriend.

"On knuckie I would never do that to Amy."

Knuckles growled at her.

"And you.~ I would never betray our trust." Giving him a kiss Knuckles relaxed. And smiled.

"Besides why do you get the boys together and have a guys night? Go bowling, play videogames, watch movies order pizza or whatever." Rouge suggested as she tried to zip up her over stuffed bag filled with who knows what.

Knuckles got up and zipped up her bag with ease which earned him another kiss and a hug.

"Yeah that doesn't sound like a bad idea I guess. I'll give them call."

"Great, well I'm off! Have fun Knuckie darling!~" blowing a kiss as she flew out to her purple and black Mercedes Rouge waved goodbye to her boyfriend who returned the wave and grabbed his phone to send out group text to fellas.

Rouge couldn't wait to party with girls now that Amy was back home. Rouge zoom through town to the mall in excitement. Parking her car she saw Cream and Blaze at the entrance of the mall. Rouge had to do her catwalk of course. She loved being noticed. Wearing black skinny jeans with lavender flowers going down the leg, black heels, and black halter top with a kiss mark in the middle that showed off her belly ring. She put on her sunglasses and strutted out to the entrance catching everyone and anyone's eye.

"Hello darlings!~"

Cream and Blaze smiled. "Hey Rouge!" They both said in unison.

Cream wore a orange tank top with a penguin on the front, blue jeans and white sandles. Her ears were in a high ponytail. Even though the bunny girl was grown she still dressed like her personality. Bright.

Blaze had on a red and purple tube top with white booty shorts and red heels. Her hair was in a ponytail with a long bang to the side.

Sally showed up next in a navy blue glitter tee with a white mini jacket, white Capri pants, and blue sandles.

"Hi girls! Sorry I'm late."

The girls smiled and said their hellos.

"Your not late Miss Sally we just arrived too." Cream smiled at her.

"Yeah we're just waiting on Amy and Riko now." Blaze chimed in.

"Speaking of the devils.~" Rouge purred and everyone looked where she was looking.

Getting out the red Lamborghini Amy was wear black crop top with a skull in the middle, a black mini skirt with a red rose on the side and red thong could be clearly seen inches above and black wedges. She wore black eyeliner and her hair was fully down wavy with a slight curl at the end. Riko was wearing a green and black Japanese summer dress with a slit up to her hip with green sandals to match. Rouge wolf whistled at them.

"You two look smokin hot! I gotta take a picture and post it on my facebook, twitter, instagram, and snapchat. Say 'bad bitches'!~"

Amy and Riko took pictures together and some separated. Later they all did a group picture and Rouge didn't waste time posting the photos to her media.

"Go girls are you ready for the time of your lives?" Rouge asked which everyone got hyped up to. "Then let's shop!"

Walking in the girls followed Rouge to different stores from Its Fashion to Rue 21. Trying on different outfits Rouge didn't waste time taking pictures. Walking more Amy stopped by a swimming store. "Oh guys I forgot to tell you I have a pool too so if you want while we're here let's get swimsuits!"

"Amy you're a fucking genius! Let's go!" Sally screamed excitedly

"Or you all could swim in your underwear, or nude.~" Riko smirked making Rouge and Blaze grin and Cream turn red.

"Ooh I vote for her idea." Blaze and Rouge said in unison.

"Nooiooo!" Cream yelled and ran into the swimsuit store blushing more red causing everyone to laugh and follow her.

Looking around the girls tried swimsuit after swimsuit. Cream couldn't decide whether to get a white one piece or a white bikini. Cream didn't like her size B breast at her age. She wasn't the shy and quiet little girl anymore but she was still wholesome about her looks. She had her eyes on a certain two tail fox and wanted his attention but didn't want to get it in an indecent way. Amy came up to her and pointed to the bikini. "You should get it. It'll look great on you."

"But-" Cream got ready to argue but Amy cut her off.

"Cream you're 18 I know you want get out of your shell and be different but you won't unless you try. And this is the first step."

Cream looked at Amy then down at the white bikini in her hands. Amy touched her shoulders.

"Besides it's just gonna be us girls no one will see you but us."

Cream beamed up at Amy and nodded. She went to buy the swimsuit with relief on her mind now. Amy looked around and watched her friends try out different swimsuits. Sally got a blue and white striped bikini. Blaze was trying to decide between a red polka dot or cheetah print bikini. Rouge had a lavender string bikini. And Riko got a red thong bikini. Amy picked up a black string bikini like Rouge but the bottoms was shorter showing half the ass.

Sally saw Amy's choice and raised her eyebrow. After the girls got their purchases they went to the food court to rest. They ordered burgers and drinks to refuel. As they chatted Sally address what was on her mind and maybe others.

"Wow Amy you sure like black a lot. You used to be all about pink and red."

"And blue.."

Everyone looked at Rouge throwing shade who continued to drink her coke like she didn't say a word. Turning back to Sally she continued.

"I'm just saying it's not something I thought you would wear."

Amy smiled not being offended. "I've actually always loved black but red was always my main color. After wearing a black shirt I just loved how it looked on me so I wear black more than anything. I'm sorry if it makes you feel weird."

"I-I'm not saying you can't or it makes me feel weird I'm just saying it's not you!"

Everyone got quiet and looked between Sally and Amy. Then Amy started to laugh catch most off guard.

"I know it may seem weird but this is me. I love this color. I've changed a lot like you have. This is who I am."

"Well I like the new you Amy and I think black looks good on you too." Blaze jumped in. Amy smiled more and thanked her. Sally couldn't say anything after that. She just ate her fries and didn't look at anyone for awhile.

"Well if we're done here are you girls ready to go to my house?" Amy asked as she got up to throw away her trash.

"Yeah let's go I can't wait to see your new house! Rouge can Blaze and I ride with you we took the bus here." Cream asked.

Rouge nodded finishing her fries and got up. "Yes suga you can. Amy lead the way."

The girls left the mall and got into their vehicles. Following Amy out to the highway and to her house everyone bounced in excitement for the real party to begin.

The girls came to a white two story house with a red roof with rose bushes in the front yard and white fence. The yard was huge enough to fit at least 200 people. The girls parked their cars and looked in awe at the house.

"Welcome to my home everyone!" Amy smiled and walked them to the door with Riko behind her.

"I'll get started making the snacks and order pizza." Riko said as she walked inside.

Rouge took pictures as soon she walked inside. "Girl you should be on Cribs or my super duper sweet 16."

"Rouge you do know those shows were cancelled right? And Amy is 19.." Blaze commented as she looked around.

"Your point?"

Blaze rolled her eyes as she turned to Amy. "How about a tour Ames?"

"Of course; it'll pass the time for the pizzas to get here. Ok to your left we have the kitchen and to your right is the living room."

The kitchen was big with a marble island counter, white and red tiles, a two door refrigerator, and glass kitchen dining table. The living room had a red sectional couch, a fireplace, a white fluffy carpet, a 80" flat screen tv, and black cherry wood table.

"You guys can put your stuff in the closet right there and follow me upstairs to see the rest."

Everyone followed Amy's orders and followed her closely and didn't want to miss anything.

Amy continued. "Let's see.., upstairs is really mostly guest rooms but there's a game room and training room."

Blaze looked at Amy puzzled. "Training room?" Amy turned to her friends quickly. "Oh yeah over the years I've improved my skills so I handle tough situations better." That made everyone fidget and get quiet.

"So! Downstairs outside is the pool and jacuzzi. And I have an inside hot tub too for those super cold nights. Oh bathrooms are up and downstairs when you're ready to change and/or shower." Amy smiled more at them.

"Would it be ok if I change now? We are going to the pool right?" Cream asked.

Amy nodded. "Yeah go right ahead I'm going to change too."

Cream skipped off to one of the many bathrooms and changed. The others followed suit and went to change. Riko came to Amy.

"Pizza will be here in 25 minutes and I got chips and dip ready."

"Thanks let's have a great night. I'm going up to change into my swimsuit."

"Yeah me too." Riko hopped upstairs to her room with Amy turning into hers.

Minutes later the girls walked out the back door to the pool and saw the Amy's backyard was just amazing as the front. Riko turned on the music and girls started dancing and/or jumping in the water.

The party was going good so far. Then the doorbell rang and Amy went to answer it. It was the pizza guy, a purple dog, and when he saw Amy in her black string bikini his mouth dropped. What people didn't know was that has grown a lot in many ways. Her breasts were a size 40C cup; close to Rouge 38D cup. She had a flat stomach with a 4 pack abs, wide hips and nice round ass. She had the perfect hourglass shape. The pizza boy was so zoned out he didn't notice Amy snapping her fingers at him to take her money.

"H-huh? Oh! I'm so so sorry ma'am! H-here's your titty-I mean change! H-have a good pussy-NIGHT! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!" The pizza boy jumped into his car and drove off. Amy shrugged and carried the pizza boxes inside.

Amy sat the pizzas on the table and Riko and Rouge came in dancing.

"Hey Pinkie twerk for the camera!" Rouge said as Riko pulls out a chair. Amy took the chair and sat in it backwards and grabbed a slice of meat lovers pizza.

"No Rouge turn it off."

Riko pouted at Amy who continued to shake her head no. Riko looked at Rouge and smirked. Signaling she had an idea.

"Ammmmy~."

"No."

"Do it for the vine.~"

"…"

"Come Amy!~ Do it for the vine!~"

"I ain't gonna do it."

"Do it for the vine!~"

I ain't gonna do it."

"You know you wanna do it!~"

Before they said anything else Amy started twerking in the chair with the pizza in her mouth looking up at the camera sexually. Rouge cheered and Riko fist pumped. Amy got up stopped the show.

"Ok I gave you what you wanted now either eat or you'll go hungry. Ima tell the others."

Amy left the room to get the girls. Riko and Rouge started to grab a few slices. Riko looked over at Rouge and saw she was typing really fast on her phone.

"What you doing over there? Texting your boyfriend?" She giggled and Rouge laughed too.

"Kinda; I mean he's gonna see it eventually. I'm posting all the pictures I took today and the videos on my instagram."

"Oooooooioh ok follow me I'm LilOtakuGyrl."

"Kay!"

The girls came in and started to dig into the pizzas. Then an idea popped into Sally's head.

"Hey guys, let's play truth or dare but not the little girl version."

Rouge's ears shot up. "You mean?"

Sally nodded evilly. "Yup! Truth Dare or Drink!"

Rouge flew in the air. "Yes! Let's do it! Let's get drunk!"

Amy thought about it. "Well everyone is of age and I was gonna break out the drinks later on so why not. It would be fun. What do the rest if you think?"

Riko clearly was in for it, and Blaze nodded. Everyone looked at Cream who fidget with her thumbs. Cream looked up with an determine smile on her face. "I'm in!"

"Whoooooooooohooooooooooo!" Rouge cheered and flew in circles.

"Ok ok but first let's change into our pjs." Sally suggested. It was already 7pm so the sun was down and it was getting cold. Everyone left to change to get their drink.

 **Meanwhile at Rouge/Knuckles House**

The guys were in the living room with 10 pizza boxes, crowded around the flat screen playing mortal kombat x. Silver and Knuckles we're going head to head with Sub Zero and Jonny Cage but Silver won in the end.

"Yeah boy! Who's next?" Silver pumped up.

"Man I'm up! Knux pass the stick!" Sonic jumped on the floor next to Silver as he took the second controller. Knuckles sat on the couch with Shadow and Tails as Sonic and Silver talked shit to each other.

Tails sipped his drink and turned to Knuckles. "This was a great idea Knuckles. I don't know how long it's been since we all hung out like this."

Knuckles shrugged. "Hey man really thank Rouge and Amy. Rouge suggested for me to do this since her and girls are having a sleepover at Amy's. But I'm glad I did this too." He raised his glass to Tails and smiled. Knuckles turned to Shadow who was crowing down on a few slices of pizza.

"What about you Shadow; are you having a good time?"

Shadow's eyes turned from the tv to the red echidna. "Eh I'm chill. Thanks for the invite."

"It's not like you was doing anything anyways Shads." Sonic said as he focused on the game.

"Yeah like you doing Sally on the cold beach of Hawaii."

Sonic turned to him with pink cheeks. "How do you know about that?!"

Clearly he didn't tell anyone about it and wasn't planning on it.

"Easy, Sally told Rouge and she told Knuckles and he told me."

"Dude?! Of people you told Shadow?!" Sonic started turning more red. Knuckles raised his hands in defense.

"Hey I had Rouge on speaker when she called and Shadow got here first and overheard the conversation. I had no idea she was gonna say all that."

Tails and Silver laughed their asses off and Shadow smirked softly as Sonic looked embarrassed. Knuckles phone buzzed and saw he had over 20 notifications on his instagram. He saw it was none other than Rouge's posts and what he saw made him drool. He dropped his phone; catching Shadow's and Tails attention.

Shadow elbows Knuckles softly. "Yo Knux you ok?" But he didn't answer. Tails picks up the phone and saw what was on the screen. Tails also froze and he face turned red pepper red. Shadow raised his eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

Tails handed Shadow the cell phone as Tails shuddered gibberish. Sonic and Silver came behind the couch to see too. And on the screen was multiple pictures of the girls in the revealing sexy outfits and bikinis. Videos of them dancing and drinking. The main pictures that caught Shadow's attention was of Amy in her black outfit in the mall, her bikini and most of all; seeing her twerk in the chair. Shadow didn't know it but his nose was bleeding like a waterfall.

"S-Sally?!"

"Blaze!"

Sonic and Silver took out their own phones and got on instagram. Tails laid on the couch in a dazed.

*Deep Sigh* "Cream~"

Knuckles fainted from the overload of the sexiness of his girlfriend's 100 pictures of herself in everything she tried on and was doing.

Shadow couldn't take his eyes off the screen. The more he looked not blinking the more hot he got. Shadow was blushing and Silver saw it. He didn't say anything for now but smirked at the black hedgehog who was in a deep dazed.

"Now this is interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

**Amy's House**

Everything was set up. Blaze and Riko moved the cherry wood coffee table so the girls could have more room. Rouge Amy and Sally got all the liquor from the cabinets and Cream removed all dangerous objects from the kitchen and living room for safety measures. Tons of blankets and pillows were formed into a circle on the floor with extras on the sectional. The choice of liquor were vodka, tequila, rum, and mai-tai. Riko grabbed the shot glasses and the fun was ready to begin.

"So who goes first?" Blaze asked getting comfortable on the castle of pillows.

"Well since its Amy's house she should go first. House rules." Rouge reasoned.

Amy nodded. "Ok I don't mind. Ok, Sally since this was your idea Truth or Dare?"

"W-wait!"

Everyone looked at Cream.

"I-I'm sorry, I know I agreed to play but could someone explain the rules to me first before we start please?" Cream asked cutely.

"Why sure sugar no problem. You see its like regular truth or dare but the only thing if you refuse to tell the truth or do a dare you have to take a shot of liquor. Easy as cake!" Rouge explained

"Oh ok that's simple! Ok Amy please continue!"

Amy nodded again and turned to Sally. "Ok Sally, Truth or Dare?"

 **Rouge/Knuckles House**

The guys completely discarded the videogames and was focused on the pictures on the social media network.

"What are those girls doing?!" Silver screamed as he grabbed his quills looking at his girlfriend in the pool.

"Did you see Cream in that bikini? She filled out real nice~ Oh chaos I sound like a pervert!" Tails was having a break down as the images of the young rabbit burned in his mind.

"Dude Cream? Did you see Amy? I mean I have a girlfriend but damn! And I mean daaaaaaaaamn." Sonic voice his opinion with a purr that caught everyone's attention. Especially a black and red hedgehog.

Sonic looked at everyone confused like the fun had stop. "What?"

"Uh Sonic..I don't think you should talk about Amy like that. I mean I get it man, yeah she's good looking but dude like you said you have a girlfriend just like me. And I don't think Sally would like to hear how your talking about another girl. Especially like that." Knuckles said real seriously.

Sonic got pissed instantly. "Dude chill! I'm not saying I would cheat on Sally for Amy! I'm just saying she sexy as hell and you said it too so back off."

"Yeah but I didn't say it like I wanted to fuck her brains out! You even purred man! You purred!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! We all heard you dude. Look..I'm not gonna argue with you ok? If you're attracted to Amy that's you just don't bring us into it. I don't wanna be in the middle of your love triangle and when shit hits the fan with Sally. I don't want Rouge biting my head off because I knew about your little scandal."

Sonic growled at Knuckles but looked around to see everyone was agreeing with him.

"So you're all on his side?!"

"Sonic it's not like that man...but Knuckles has a point. Why fuck up a good thing?" Said Silver with Tails continued to nodded.

Sonic plopped on the couch and clicked his teeth. "Man ya'll trippin'" Sonic got back on the game and fought the computer. None of the guys said anything else to him. Shadow faded out to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Silver came up behind him.

"You ok?" Silver asked quietly so the others wouldn't hear. Shadow turned to Silver and shrugged.

"Yeah but what's it to you?"

"Oh come on Shadow we're friends aren't we? And as friends we can be honest with each other."

"Friends is big stretch but I tolerate you. And I have nothing to be honest about with you about."

"Even if I know you have a crush on a certain pink hedgehog?"

Shadow froze for a second and the next second he had his hands wrapped around Silvers throat growling. Silver held up his hands in defense.

"Whoa now, chill out. Don't want the others to hear us do you? I just wanna help."

Shadow let Silver go and turned away from him before speaking again. "How did you know?..."

"Dude it was kinda obvious 5 years ago and you definitely made it clear when you saw that video of her twerking."

Shadow growled at him and snapping his head back to him. "How so?"

"Dude your nose bled like fountain in there."

Shadow huffed and looked down in defeat.

"So..you like her? If you do I could help you out to win her over. If you want that is."

Shadow stayed quiet. His mind went back to photos of her. To her smile.

"Shadow? Do you like her?"

Shadow turned to look at the clear night sky and full moon. "Yes."

 **Back at Amy's**

Sally looked at her friends with a cringe who had their phones out recording.

"Come on SA the sooner you do it the sooner it'll be over.~" Rouge giggled.

"Yeah come on or you could take a shot if you don't wanna.~" Amy buttered.

Sally growled. She picked Dare to be a badass but she didn't think Amy would something this embarrassing to her. But she wasn't a quitter plus if she took the shot it would make her look like a whimp.

So Sally walked out into the middle of the street and screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'M SALLY ACORN AND I...SECRETLY LIKE TO BE FUCKED IN THE ASS!"

The girls squealed and Sally ran back inside the house before the Neighborhood came out of their houses.

Sally jumped on the couch covering her face with a pillow. "I can't believe i did that!"

"Sooo Sally, does Sonic be eating the booty like groceries too?~" Riko purred at her and Sally turned redder. "S-Shut up!"

"Your lucky SA I don't think I've ever let my Knuckie fuck me in the ass I mean if you've seen his cock you'll understand why. The man is literally 14" and I barely-"

"ROUGE TMI!" Everyone screamed.

"Oops my bad hehe.~ Ok Sally your turn."

Sally looked up from her pillow. "Fine I pick Blaze! Truth or dare?

Blaze didn't hesitate at best. "Truth."

"Ok how far have you and Silver went?"

Blaze blushed but she wasn't embarrassed of the truth. "We haven't had sex yet. We're waiting on the perfect time. We've only made out; he's fingered me and I jerked him and….. gave him blow jobs a couple of times but that's it."

"Awwwwwww!" The girls squealed.

"That's so cute!" Sally said.

Blaze blushed more. "Ok Rouge truth or dare?"

Rouge smirked with a twinkle in her eyes. "Dare! Give it to me Blaze!"

"Haha ok ok let me think." Blaze looked around at her friends and thought what she could get the bat with. Then her eyes fell on Riko. "Ok Rouge since your a big sex crazed freak let's see you prove it."

"Ok I've got stories for days!~"

"Oh no no no. You're gonna show us.~"

"Huh?"

Blaze came up to Rouge and whispered in her ear; telling her what she had to do. Rouge looked at Blaze wide eyed. "Are you serious?!"

"Hey you don't have to do it. You can take the shot."

Rouge glared at Blaze and stood up.

Rouge went to the refrigerator a got a popsicle out and came back and stood over Riko.

"Uh Rouge...what are you doing?" Riko asked looking from her to Blaze. "Blaze what was the dare?!"

"Oh you'll see. Cream you might wanna cover your eyes for this." Blaze leans back and watches the show.

Rouge looks down at Riko and pushes her back. "I'm sorry about this Riko..just bare with it and it'll be over suga."

"Wait what?!"

Rouge pulled off Riko's pajamas bottoms; she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She spread Riko's legs open and took the popsicle and rubbed it gently against her pussy. Riko instantly jumped and tried to move away but Rouge held her down good and tight.

"C-cold! So cold! Rouge stop!"

"You'll get use to it. As soon as you cum I'll stop."

Riko was about to scream at her but Rouge sealed her lips with a kiss. After a few minutes of struggling Riko relaxed and started kissing back. Rouge started playing with Riko's nipples and in one swift motion Rouge pushed the popsicle in Riko's pussy. Riko moaned loudly and her claws gripped the carpet.

"Does the kitty like this?~" Rouge asked as she pumped the frozen treat in and out of Riko's pussy. Riko tossed and turned moaning crazy. Rouge bend down and licked Riko's clit so smoothly and long and that did it for her. Riko arched her back and moaned louder than before. The lights started flickering as Riko was about to climax. Rouge started to speed up her tongue and Riko grabbed her head, pulling Rouge deeper in her wet spot. "FUCK!" Riko screamed and climaxed all over Rouge's face. As that happened the electricity went off and everyone sat in darkness for few minutes before it came back on.

Rouge licked her lips as she breathed hard along with Riko. Rouge smirked and bowed to her wide eyed audience and grabbed the bottle of tequila. "Satisfiing enough for you Blaze?~"

Blaze clapped smiling with a red blush going over her nose. Rouge took a few big gulps of tequila. "And I'll still drink to this!"

Rouge plopped on the couch and continued to drink from the bottle. Everyone was stunned from the little show Rouge put on for them. Rouge stopped drinking long enough to say; "hey blame Blaze, she dared me. But more importantly; Riko darling. Is there something you wanna tell us?"

Riko put her pj bottoms back on and fixed her hair. "Nope."

Rouge smirked and lick the half melted popsicle as she looked at the black feline. "Yeah right."

Riko rolled her eyes at her. "So you made me cum, big deal."

"No Riko not that. Do you have powers?" Sally asked full of curiosity like the others.

Riko looked at everyone with an blank expression.

 **Knuckles/Rouge House**

The boys party was going great too. If you call chugging booze at the same time to see can finish first and not puke fun then yes they were having a blast. Knuckles thought it would be a good way to get their minds off of earlier but he didn't expect it to go down like this. Everyone, even Shadow had a bottle.

Sonic and Knuckles were arm wrestling drunk and Tails was sorta the ref but even he couldn't hold his self straight.

Silver and Shadow were drinking in the kitchen and whispering among each other. From the look on their faces they wasn't drunk. The conversation was too serious.

"Silver. I'm starting to think that maybe..just maybe; that cat was right." Shadow took another small gulp from his bottle.

Silver looked at his conrad in confusion.

"You mean Riko? About what?"

"About having Amy testify so soon. She seems like she's perfectly fine and looks like she's restructured but...I really don't think she is."

Silver sat up closer to Shadow. "What are you talking about man? This is the only way to bring Amy justice and true peace. And she said it herself she completely okay with this."

"You didn't see what I saw that day. At the park. I came up behind Amy and tapped her arm. And she froze up and bugged out. She started crying when she realized it was me and didn't want me to go. She kept going on and on about it wasn't my fault and I just spooked her and shit. I gave her a few minutes to collect herself and then she was like it never happened. She's not over it Silver and I don't think she ever was. She has a mask on to hide. And if she goes to court and sees that man what do you think will happen? What if she freezes up and can't talk it freaks out and starts destroying everything and crying? And don't say that enough to convince the jury because they won't accept it and you know it. They want a solid clear testimony and if Amy-"

"Ok….I get what you mean. You might be right. We have to make sure she'll be ok before the trial. I'll stop by her home in the morning if she's sober enough to talk."

Shadow looked at Silver with tension. "What are you going do?"

"Just talk."

Shadow didn't feel right about this. "I'm coming too."

Silver took a sip from his bottle and shrugs. "Sure not a problem to me. So we might wanna drink some water and get some sleep. It might be a long night."

Hearing a crash in the living room, Shadow and Silver turned to see Sonic laying in the middle of the floor between a spilt broken table groaning and Knuckles punching the air yelling in victory.

"A really long night."

 **Amy's House**

The girls stared at Riko, demanding answers that she wasn't giving up. Amy spoke up quickly. "Hey let's just forget it and continue the game. No ones drunk yet well except maybe Rouge since she drunk half the bottle of tequila."

Rouge shrugged. "Ok fine. It's my turn. Riko truth or dare?"

Riko looked at her. "...truth."

"Do you have a secret you're not telling us?"

Riko took the shot. "Ok my turn." The girls groaned. Amy's ear flatten slightly seeing her friend being pressured. Riko started getting irritated and shouted.

"Fine! You wanna know?! You really know fine I'll tell you my secret!"

"Riko you don't have to-"

"No Amy! They wanna know. I'll show them."

Riko held up her hands and white-blue sparks circled her fingers. "I can control lighting and ice."

The group looked at her stunned until Blaze questioned. "Ice? That's a weird combination of abilities."

"Yeah well my parents were a...weird bunch."

"But if you can control ice why did the popsicle-"

"You have a frozen in your damn pussy and come back and tell me how you'd handle it! I might control ice but I'm still a mobian in places. You control fire so does that mean your pussy would've melted it? Let's find out."

Blaze face turned red and shook her head quickly. "No no I'm good thanks.."

Riko huffed and sat down. Everyone stayed silent uncomfortably.

"Cream."

"Y-yes?!" She shrinks looking at Riko.

"Truth or Dare? Let's keep this game going and fun. Ok?" She smiled showing no hard feelings.

Cream thought it over. "Um uhhh I pick truth no dare! No truth! Dare!"

"Is that your final answer?" Riko chuckles and Cream nodded.

"U-um y-yes."

"Ok Creamy...I dare you to…" Riko smiled a cheshire grin and her eyes sparkled.

 **CLIFFHANGER ALERT! Sorry but not sorry I know this chapter is short but don't worry this will be fun! Ok readers I'm letting you pick the dare you want to see Cream do! Send me an inbox message telling me what you want I'll pick the best one and will give you credit and a shoutout as well just please leave your name! I give you two weeks to send in your dares. Also don't forget to leave your reviews you know I love love love them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Riko: Welcome back people and furries of all kinds! We are back finally I know it took along time for this chapter but we and by that I mean OtakuGyrl has been working hard on it but she has been dealing with depression for awhile so please don't be mad at her. So please enjoy the show!**

Cream nervously looked at the supplies she had in front of her for her dare. She, along with everyone else, couldn't believe Cream was going threw with it. Cream the Rabbit; the sweetest and most pure kind hearted person that everyone could ever known, even the villains know how sweet she is, was doing something completely out of her nature. Cream looked like she about to pass out from what she about to do.

"Cream sweetie you don't have to do this you know?" Sally calmly seeing her friend in distress.

"No. I am a grown bunny. And I will prove that I can take risks too! I'm not afraid! Amy roll the tape!" She shouted completely hyped up. "O-ok! Starting i recording!" Amy push the record button on creams phone quickly before the girl lost her hype and talked herself out of doing this.

Cream took a breath and smiled to the camera. "Hi Tails! How are you? I hope you're having a fun night with guys. I'm having fun too with the girls. I'm making a banana split right now!"

The camera zoomed out to show each of Cream's breasts in a cup. Cream peeled a banana slowly licked the tip in circles before pushing half of it in her mouth. Careful not to break it she pulled it out and placed it between her tits. She grabbed a can of whipped cream and sprayed some on her tits in perfect swirls. Next she grabbed the chocolate syrup.

"I love chocolate. Do you you?~" the way she looked at the camera with innocent but sexy with a dash of spice eyes that told you "I can be a freak for you." Would give anyone a boner. She drizzled the syrup on the whipped cream, letting it run off to her fur and drop off the table.

"And of course you can't forget the cherry on top!~" But Cream didn't put the cherry on her masterpiece. She place the cherry on the tip of her tongue and closed it. A minute later she dropped the cherry without it's stem on top of her snack and another minute later she pulled the stem out of her mouth tied into a knot. "This looks so good I can't wait eat it! I hope one day you'll enjoy it with me Tails.~" she dipped her finger into the chocolate drizzled whipped cream and sucked it off her finger making a pop sound loud and clear for the camera to catch it and looked at the camera with such seduction in her eyes and smirked at the end. Amy stopped recording and screamed. "HOLY FUCK CREAM!"

The other girls freak out along with Amy as Cream's face turned bright red she had to fan herself.

"Ay Mami that was so sexy and deep I thought I was creampie my thong!" Rouge laughed also fanning herself.

"Wait everyone! I'm happy that Cream did it too so yes I congratulate her. But! She still has to finish. She has to send it to her crush to officially completely her dare." Riko announced and Everyone looked at Cream, who was still trying to get her breathing under control. Creams dare from Riko was she had to make a sexy video and send it to her crush. Cream decided on banana split act herself.

Amy gave Cream her phone with video pictured on the screen. Cream pressed the send to button and typed Tails number in. When number was in the send button shined blue. Cream's finger hovered over the button. She quickly pushed it and the phone made a whoosh sound letting her know her message was sent. Cream fainted over the table and mumbled. "I...I did it."

The girls cheered for their rabbit friend. "Cream became a woman today! Well until she fucks but it's a step closer than before!" Rouge cheered. Cream got up and wobbled to the bathroom to clean up her chest."

"Ok everyone but Amy has went so Cream if you're able ask Amy something!" Blaze yelled to Cream. Cream came back and sat back on the couch and thought deeply. "Ok Amy truth or dare?"

Amy thought about it. "Hmm. I pick dare I guess."

A dare from Cream? This should be good. Cream thought deeply more again. "Ooh ooh I got a good one! I dare you to go to one of your neighbors house and steal their bra!"

"Ooh that is a good one Cream.~ Well Amy go do it we'll be here waiting.~" Riko smiled as Amy got up and left the house to do her dare. When she left Riko's eyes sparked to life. "So quick question girls. Just out of curiosity, was Amy ever close to anyone? Before she left and all."

They all looked at each other before Cream answered. "Amy was close to everyone Riko; we all love her."

"Well yes I see that but I mean…*sigh* nevermind. She is a lovable person isn't she?~ She's so lucky to have friends like you.~"

The girls smiled and agreed with giggles when Amy suddenly burst through the door out of breath. She had twigs in her hair and small patches of dirt on her clothes. She walked over threw a huge bra on the table. "There you go Cream. Special delivery."

They screamed as they looked at the giant undergarment. "I can't believe you did it without getting caught! Who does this belong to Amy?" Sally asked holding up the bra that was bigger than her whole body.

"My neighbor Ms Holly. She's a Triple H heh." They screamed some more tossing the bra around like a toy and started drinking the night away.

Around 2am the girls were passed out drunk on the couch surrounded by empty bottles and pizza boxes. The only ones still up were Riko and Amy; who sat in the kitchen talking. "Amy, how long do I have to keep this up? I ready to fight and kill! I can't keep this up much longer!"

Amy looked at her with sharp eyes. "Keep your voice down do you want them to wake up hearing you talk like that? You'll get your chance to have your fun but you'll do it when I say."

"Playing around with my food isn't what I was made for; I was created to destroy and kill. I've been watching him like you said for weeks now and I'm fucking tired of it. So when does the fun start before I start creating my own fun."

"Soon! But I need you to be patient and keep doing your job. You're doing great Riko; don't fuck it up."

Riko rolled her eyes and huffed. "I can say same about you. But that's none of my business." She took a sip of her water she had close by. Amy looked at her confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Riko shrugged and shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm going to bed are you joining me?"

Amy didn't say anything she just continued to look at Riko with sharp hard eyes which made Riko groan and jump out of her seat. "Look Amy, you're my friend and I love you but don't blame me when I start getting bored and I have an attitude or people start going missing. Now I'm going to ask again; I'm going to bed. Are you going to join me?" She rubbed Amy's thighs softly kissed her cheek.

"No I'm going to keep working on the plan. I'll go to bed later." Amy looked away. Riko frowned at this and inched her fingers closer to Amy's pussy. "Well, at least let me have some fun in making you a little happy. I can't sleep knowing you're pissed at me."

Riko rubbed Amy's pussy with her middle finger, earning a blush from the pink hedgehog. "You want to. Look your already wet.~ Or are you thinking of him again?" Riko's voice got dark and Amy looked at her friend. "You are; aren't you? You're think of him doing this to you instead of me aren't you? You want him to fuck you like a wild beast." Riko fast as lightning sat Amy on the counter and pulled down her shorts, exposing her wet pink pussy. "Say it. Say you wish this was him instead of me. Say it." Riko bit the inside of Amy's thigh and started to up the core waiting for attention. She blew lightly on Amy's clit making Amy moan softly. Riko dove her tongue into her pussy and held Amy's waist tight. Amy started to grind on Riko face, biting her lip to keep her moans down. Riko twirled her tongue inside Amy and played with her tail. Amy grabbed Riko's hair and wrapped her legs around her. Riko started to lick faster and suck on Amy's clit making Amy lay back on the counter ready to scream. Riko slide two fingers up Amy's asshole and fingered her hard and slow. Amy's eyes went wide and started to ride Riko's fingers trying to push them deeper in her ass. Riko bit Amy's clit and sucked on it hard making a popping and smacking noises. Riko's tail rubbed her own pussy getting herself wet and horny as Riko's free hand reached over and grabbed Amy's tit and pinched her nipple. That was it for Amy as she came and creampied all over Riko's face. Riko released Amy as she layed slumped on the counter out of breath. Riko licked her face purring and Amy sat up and pulling her shorts up. Riko walked over and kissed Amy on the lips. Amy kisses back and pulled away saying, "You was right. I was thinking of him doing that to me. The whole time."

Amy walked off and layed on the couch covering up with a blanket and went to sleep. Riko smirked. "He can't have you. Without a fight." Riko looked down and saw she was still horny as her tail found it's way inside her shorts rubbed her pussy. She went up to her room to watched tentacle porn and masterbate with her 11" dildo.

The Next Morning

The girls woke up with hangovers out the ass and didn't feel like getting up. Little did they know someone was extremely busy as they slept. Blaze had a dick drawn on her face, Rouge had 'Boobs' written on her forehead, Sally had an popsicle up her ass (how she didn't feel it we will never know), Cream was covered in silly string and Amy's hair was thoroughly covered in spiked hardening hair gel her hair was solid like a brick. Riko sat at the top of the stairs with glee with a bull horn. Pressing the button the horn sounded through the house scaring the shit out of the girls, who looked just as confused when looked at each other.

The girls snickered at each other not knowing what was done to themselves. "Hehe nice dick Blaze heh you should let me ride it sometime." Rouge giggled handing Blaze her hand mirror. Blaze gasped and covered her cheek. Growling at Rouge and others laughing at her she pointed out to Rouge. "Well at least I don't have Boobs plastered on my forehead!"

"Ewwww what am I covered in?! It's slimy and it smells!" Cream screamed

"It's ok Cream it's just silly stri-HOLY CRAP WHY IS MY ASS FREEZING WHAT THE FUCK!?" Sally jumped up and hopped around trying to pull out the popsicle plug in her butt. The girls laughs watching the chipmunk run around all except for Amy who couldn't keep her head steady from the weight of the hardened gel in her long hair. "RIIIIIIKOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. If there's one thing you don't mess with Amy about it's her hair. Amy got up with all the strength she had and ran up the stairs to Riko's room with others following close behind. Once they burst through the door they found the room was empty with the window open. Riko escaped before they even had a chance.

"Don't worry she'll be back; she has to. There's nowhere else for her to sleep and eat." Amy smirked as she closed the door and everyone marched back down stairs. As the door closed Riko stood smiling and giggling behind her hand. She was hiding behind the door the entire time just throw them off. "I'm so clever.~ But I guess I should leave. Amy's pissed at me and I have a job to do." Quickly getting dressed Riko jumped out her window and disappeared.

Back down stairs Rouge was washing the gel out of Amy's hair. Blaze was washing her face. "This better not be permanent or I swear I'm gonna declaw her."

"You said it hun." Rouge agreed still having Boobs on her forehead. "It's almost out pinkie I almost got it."

Cream gently pinched the silly string out her hair slightly saying 'ew' at it. Sally came out the bathroom throwing the popsicle away. "Ok I'll admit that was a good prank but I'm still gonna kill her."

"How did you not feel that while sleeping? I still don't get it" Blaze smirked at Sally.

Sally blushed and went over to help Cream. "You know Rouge I think she it's because she really loose down there is why she didn't feel it.~" Blaze teased. "Ooooh so Sonic not only eats the booty but and he fucks it to!~" Rouge declared as she wrapped Amy's hair in a towel. The girls laughed even Cream giggled.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! SONIC DOESN'T FUCK ME IN THE ASS! I DO IT MYSELF WITH MY DILDO!"

Everyone stared blankly at Sally who's face was crimson now. "He only ate my ass out once and that only because he was drunk. I never asked him to do it again because I thought he didn't like it. So secretly when I'm horny and home alone I...you know. And after the first time I was hooked. So yeah maybe my asshole is alittle stretched out but who gives a fuck?!" Sally pouted.

Amy was the first to speak up. "Sally, no one is judging you. If you like getting fuck in the butt we don't really care like that or hate you for it. I mean Rouge has sex toys for a whole town to use and you think we feel any different?"

"Yeah Amy's right we're friends. We're gonna tease each other about stuff all the time to get under our skin. The guys do it all time so why can't we?" Cream smiled at her. "Yeah. And I do not have that many vibrators! Anymore. Knuckles is all I need!~ Oh speaking of which I need call him." Rouge flew to the living room and Amy got her blow dryer.

"That was a fun night though I wish Miss Riko didn't have to cover me in this stinking string." Cream sweat dropped. "Oh please Cream, stop complaining you got way easier than we did. Riko had mercy on you." Blaze rolled her eyes at her. Cream's ears laid flat as Sally finished cleaning her up. Rouge flew back in excitement. "Guys! My instagram twitter and Facebook is blowing up with likes! And Knuckles left 30 texts and 20 voicemails hehe I guess he saw the pictures too.~ Boy am I in trouble when I get home.~"

"Rouge you didn't?!" Blaze screamed at the ivory bat who only smiled more. "Oh honey yes I did. I've tagged all of you and we're are now more famous than ever! If people didn't know the Freedom Fighters females they do now!" The girls glared at Rouge but let it go. They knew this was gonna happen cause Rouge was a social media idol/queen. "Well we better clean up Amy's place before we head home it'll be very rude if we didn't." Cream changed the subject though she knew she wasn't spared after the video she sent to Tails.

Everyone got to work even though it take long the girls fixed the furniture and threw away the empty liquor bottles. Rouge decided to keep Amy's neighbor bra as a souvenir and to prank Knuckles. They packed their clothes and gossiped for awhile. Rouge finally got around to call Knuckles who was hungover but not hungover enough to bombs his girlfriend with questions of last night. "Did you like the pictures?~ uh huh.. uh huh uh huh yeah I know." It was obvious he was chewing her out but not at the same time. "Hey Knuky?~ … When I come home will you eat my ass out and fuck it?~ I'm really curious on how that feels.~ … Knuky? … K-Knuckles?" The girls thought Knuckles had hung up. The room got really quiet and the girls looked worried at their friend but then they all heard a deep voice through the phone. "You bring me that big sexy ass of yours and I'll give it to you anyway you want baby.~" Rouge squealed in thrill. "Oh Knuky I'm on my way baby yeeee!" Before Rouge hung up she heard Knuckles yelling.

"GET UP! GET OUT! ALL OF YOU GET THE FUCK UP AND OUT NOW! I DON'T NEED YOU HERE WHEN ROUGE GETS HERE! UP UP UP UP! I'M ABOUT DO SOMETHING I'VE BEEN DIEING TO DO FOR YEARS! GET THE FUCK UP!" Knuckles was to excited he forgot to hang up the phone and girls laughed as Rouge ended the call.

"Well I'll see you girls later I'm about to have some fun!~ And Sally you should talk to Sonic about your secret it'll help with some things. Well Ciao!~" she flew off to her car but took her time knowing her boyfriend was kicking his company out and wanted to clean up before her arrival. Knuckles love having a clean house especially since Rouge and him got together and later on started living together.

"Well I guess that's our cue to go too since Knuckles and throwing our men out for ass sex." Blaze giggled

"Yeah bye Amy it was a great party. See ya later." Sally waved getting in her royal blue Charger.

"See ya Amy!" Cream jumped in Blaze's white Mustang since she rode with her.

Amy waved goodbye to her friends and went inside to shower. Checking her phone she saw she got a lot of likes on her instagram one user caught her eye. Dark_Chaos. He wasn't smiling as usual but seeing his photo made Amy smile. He sent her a friend request And she pushed the follow button, accepting it. Amy took her shower and dozed off on her bed afterwards. She was more tired than she thought.

 **Riko: There you go you horny sexy pervs! I hope you like it cause we have more on the way! Don't forget to review cause you know we love them! We eat your reviews for breakfast lunch dinner and dessert and have maximum energy that's over 9000! Look forward to the next chapter guys bye-nii!~ REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Amy sat at her computer desk wearing a white tank top and black shorts doing research typing and clicking away. She sighed deeply from what's happened so far. Everything was going according to plan though the conversation with Riko still rang through her head. She knew Riko was getting impatient but what could she do. Everything had to go right and couldn't let her friends get involved. For now she had to keep them entertained and distracted while Riko did her job. She had to do this before anyone started asking questions. Especially him. She sighed more thinking about what Riko did. She's been trying to put an end to it but she keeps giving in. She liked the attention but now it was becoming boring and smothering. "But she did save me.."

 **Flashback**

Amy got off her flight from Brazil. She lived in Riko for a year until someone recognized her face from the Sonic Team. She didn't want anyone tracking her to bring her back home. Not just yet. She started growing her hair out and going by different names every time she went to a new place. But when someone actually knew her it was time to leave and never come back. She missed her friends dearly but she clearly felt unwanted. She felt no one really cared until something serious happened. She touched her lower stomach. The stitches were fully healed but she was still upset from that night. She never wanted to see that man ever again unless he was dead.

Leaving the airport she breathed in the new air of her new life. She was in Japan now. Hiroshima, Japan. She was now going by Mimi the Hedgehog and first thing was finding her new home and then a job. Amy wore a long sleeve white sweater with a fur hood and long loose blue jeans with white tennis shoes. She wore a fake pair of glasses and kept her head down. She carried her small luggage to the train station. She got strange looks because she was a foreigner but she avoided eye contact or speaking to anyone unless necessary.

As she reach the station she saw a group of kids standing around talking in their school uniforms. There was three boys and two girls. The boys were clearly flirting with them; wanting the girls to hang out for burgers they said. The girls didn't seem interested but nodded. Playing hard to get. Amy wish she could go back to being like them. Naive to how cruel the world really was. Just being happy with friends and family and being with the one you cared about. But Amy's eyes were open now. She knew not everyone you came across wasn't as sweet as she thought considering how many time she helped save the world, the galaxy. But no one was grateful of it. She didn't understand how someone could live with their life doing what they did to her and sleep like baby when she Amy Rose was a hero. She knew now. No one cared. So why should she too? This was her new life for only caring for only her and she was fine with that.

She noticed they looked at her and she quickly looked away. Not wanting any attention she hurriedly went to find her train. The look on her face showed she has lost all the fight in her. It's only been a year since the unfortunate event but it still haunted her dreams. She hardly slept anymore. She missed her friends dearly but she didn't want their pity nor them babysitting over her when they had their own lives to live. She let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding and found her train and walked abroad. Finding a seat in the far corner Amy hugged her bag and looked out the window as the train left the station.

Before long the train was crowded with people going home from work and school. Amy was careful not to touch anyone. As she looked out the window she saw someone looking at her through the reflection. It was a grey bulldog and he wore a high school uniform but looked to be older than her. Amy all alarms were going off in Amy's head and made a note to be careful. When her stop came up she didn't waste time getting off. She put her hood over her head and speed walked to town. She never looked back and before she knew it she went from speed walking to running down the street. She made it to her apartment complex, out of breath and looked around to see she wasn't followed. There was anyone there so she went to inside to talk to the manager. 45 minutes later of paperwork Amy had a new home, thankfully the manager was a little old lady who seemed nice but strict about her rules. No loud music, rent must be on time if it's late in an extra 50 dollars charge, no pets unless their small and quiet, and if any damages are cause by her she will be responsible to pay for repairs. Lucky Amy didn't want/need a pet, she was very quiet and didn't have much to cause damage.

She was at the top floor, number 34, and it nice size for one person. One bathroom one bedroom medium living and small kitchen with washer and dryer. Amy dropped her bag off and left again into town to find a job. That was usually the hard part. So far Amy has worked in groceries stores, clothing stores, cafes and as a janitor. Amy didn't judge where she worked; a job was a job and as long it pays well. Amy went from convenient stores to grocery stores to even street construction. No lucky. She went to a manga cafe shop. It smelled amazing reminding Amy of Starbucks. She saw people sitting around eating and drinking at the side tables, and people going to very large shelves full of books and taking them to small rooms to read in private. It was nice and quiet and calm. Amy walked up to order a small hot chocolate. A small brown bear smiled at her giving Amy a warm feeling. She saw a small stack of appreciations on the desk as she ordered. "Um excuse me.. but are you hiring or is it too late?" Amy pointed the paper.

The brown bear eyes lit up to Amy's question and almost jumped over the counter to Amy. "Do you really want to work here?! We're really desperate and I didn't think anyone would want to work at manga shop. But yes we are and you are hired!" Amy blinked confused. "Y-you mean I'm hired? Just like that?"

"Of course! I'm the manager and I say you don't have to worry even filling out an paper. If you can, can you start now? It's only two of us today so I could use an extra pair of hands. What do you say?"

Amy was flabbergasted but nodded fast than ever. "I-I would love to! Yes I can start today! I-I'm Am-Mimi! I'm Mimi."

"Oh where are my manners, I got so excited I forgot, I'm Cocoa nice to have you Mimi!" She smiled at Amy. "Ok let me get you a uniform and I'll show you around. By the way you get paid 10 dollars an hour and if you do a good job in 8 months you'll get a raise to 12 dollars an hour."

That made Amy's eyes sparkle. That was normal minimum wage here? Oh Amy was definitely gonna stay here. After learning the basics from Cocoa, Amy found she got the easiest job ever. All she had to do was stand at the desk and take orders, remind customers in the private booths how much time they had left unless they want to extend it, and return the books back to the shelves. She gets a 30 minute break after 5 hours but the way Amy saw it just being there was a break and she wasn't complaining. Unfortunately she only got to work for 5 hours since the shop closed at 9 but that didn't spoil her good mood. Amy had the best day and now walked home.

Amy was exactly happy enough to skip. On her way home she stopped by an convenient store and got something to cook. Since her money was tight she settled for ramen and chicken. Cheap but good. As she left she there were a group of guys outside the store looking shady. They didn't go unnoticed by Amy and she kept her head down and pace steady. After 20 minutes of walking she could here the group of men not far behind her. They was following her. Amy's heart rate started to go up and so did her walking speed. She turned a corner to the next street and turned another quickly. She could hear them walking faster and soon started to run after her. Amy started to sprint. She came to a park and decided to run through it hoping it'll slow them down. Amy ducked and dodged throwing the jungle gym and slides and made it to the other side and ran back on the street. She was nowhere near close to her apartment but she saw lights up ahead. "Help! Someone please! Help me!"

Amy ran to the house with the light on and banged on the door. A large squirrel opened his door and looked down at Amy angrily. "Do you have any idea what time it is? How dare you bang on my door at this hour!" He yelled at her. "I'm sorry sir but please I need your help! I'm being chased by some thugs!"

The large squirrel step out his door and saw no one around but Amy. "I'm so sick and tired of you kids playing pranks at my house! I have a very important man and have an very important job and need all the sleep I can before having to get up at 5am to do it all over again! Do you see the bags under my eyes?! Just wait until you get to be my age and see what it feels like! Get off my pouch before I call the cops!" The squirrel boomed.

"But sir please I swear they were right there!" She begged him.

"I said get! NOW!" He slammed the door in Amy's face leaving her alone. She down the street and saw nothing in the darkness. She quickly turned around and ran, but as soon as she turned the corner there stood a large dark figure in the middle of the street. She turn around to go back but two more dark figures appeared trapping her.

"Please...I don't want any trouble. Please just let me go. You can have my money; but I don't have much…" Amy said slowly to them. The biggest figure came closer to the light. It was the bulldog from the train. "We don't want trouble either girly. We just wanna talk isn't that right boys?"

The other figures stepped into the light one was dark mud brown rabbit and the other a red monkey. They smiled at their leader and Amy. Visions of him came swarming back to Amy. The leader came closer to her. "You're the chick from the train today. You left so fast I couldn't get your number. You're not from around here aren't you sweetheart?" He smiled big at her, looking at her body slowly. 'No...not again...please…'

"You know you're really pretty. Ya look like a dancer, huh boys?"

"Yeah boss, I could see her dancing; on a pole heh."

"Yeah my pole."

The two shared a chuckle as they stared at Amy.

"Now now boys that's not polite. She's a lady and as such we should invite her to hang out with us. So how about it sweetheart, we treat you to dinner and you treat us to dessert?"

Amy back away clinging to her jacket around her. "No..no please just..take my money…" her back was to a light pole now and they got closer with the bulldog in front. "We don't want your money. We want something sweeter and you look just as sweet. You boys can have her after I'm done.~"

They smirked as they watched and Amy scrunched down to her knees holding her head. 'No no no chaos no...someone..anyone please..help me...Shadow….' Just as he touched Amy's hood, she screamed and in a flash the bulldog was kicked to side by and small black figure. The figure stood in front of Amy, blocking the thugs view of her. Amy looked up at her savior, but thanks to the gleaming light she only saw tall figure with black fur. "Shadow..?" Amy whispered. But the figure didn't answer.

"You know...it's not very nice to bully girls. Especially when the girl kindly refuses and wishes to be left alone. And I just can't stand a bully." The voice belong to female and the way she said the last sentence was dark and deep.

The bulldog sat up with a bloody nose and growled at her. "This has nothing to do with you. So walk away before you join the hedgehog."

"Well, I'm sorry to say I can't do that. Besides..you've already seen my face… So I'm gonna make a deal with you. You can, A: back off and leave the nice girl alone; live to see the sun tomorrow. Or B: I can send you to a nightmare world where there is no awakening. Your choice, life or Hell."

They all looked at her as she made her threats. They were stunned; but not from the threat itself, but from how she smiled when she said it. The smile was sweet and big in a creepy way. She smiled like psychopath. But the leader wasn't about to let a random girl that wanted to play hero scare him. He turned to his men and yelled to them, "Don't just stand there like dumbasses, get her!"

They nodded and did as they were told and rushed at her. She only continued to smile. "Plan B it is. I would say it was a very pitiful choice, but-" she clothesline them both to the ground with quick strength and grabbed them by the throats. "I really enjoy plan B.~" she hands lit up with electricity and she electrocuted their bodies, burning their throats til they didn't have a pulse anymore. Not only did Amy looked terrified at the girl but so did the bulldog leader.

"You...you bitch! I'll make you pay!" He ran towards her only to be kicked back against the wall. He slumped down in the dirt; the girl walked over and froze the leaders left foot to the ground in a block of ice with her hand. "If anyone is gonna pay it's you. You see you men think your so tough. Cause you're bigger than us women. Your masculinity makes your ego too big. But take that away, and what do have left?" She stomped on the block of ice, shattering his foot to pieces. He screamed in irony.

"My leg! M-my leggg! P-please! I'm sorry! Have mercy!"

The girl tilted her head to the side. "Have mercy? Please? Didn't that girl say the same thing to you? But you didn't listen; so should I?" She stomped him in his dick and he rolled over screaming. She turned to Amy. "Hey girl, don't you wanna get your revenge before I waste him? It's only fair right."

Amy slowly walked over to bloody scene. The bulldog looked up at her, and Amy only saw _his_ smug face. "You raped me...you soiled me...you're the reason I left my friends behind!" She kicked and punched the bulldog after each sentence. "I left my life behind…(kick) cause I was weak!...(kick) IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Amy summoned her hammer and crushed it on his head. The bulldog's body went limp. Amy fell back in tears out of breath. The girl checked the bulldog's pulse, it was faint.

"Is...is he…"

"No but you was close. I can finish him up if you want?"

Amy just looked at the body, she started to shake. The girl before her kneeled in front of her. "Turn away. You don't have to watch." Amy put her head down as more tears fell. The girl walked back over to body and sent an electric shock to the brain; killing the bulldog.

"You can look now." Amy looked up the girl now getting a better look at her. She was a black cat with long black hair in a ponytail. One blue eye and one red eye. "Are you okay?"

Amy nodded and wiped her tears. "T-thank you…"

"No problem. I was walking by and saw the situation; I couldn't walk away." She held out her hand to help Amy up. "Need help going home?" Amy thought about it. She felt dizzy from all the chaos and took her hand standing. "Yes please...I'm not feeling well now."

"Well who would after going through that? But I guess I didn't make it any better with the blood shed. Better theirs than yours right?" She giggled. Amy only stood puzzled at her. "I'm Riko by the way, sorry for not introducing myself sooner."

"O-oh it's ok I'm...Mimi. Nice to meet you."

Riko stared at Amy with a blank stare before slowly smiling. "Nice to meet you too...Mimi."

 **End of Flashback**

The sound of the doorbell woke Amy from her thoughts. She went to answer and there stood Silver and Shadow. "Hey guys what a surprise!" What a surprise it was. She smiled brightly at them and invited them in. "Thanks Amy we only came to discuss business with you about your case." Silver said taking a seat on the couch. Shadow slowly followed as he watched Amy. She sat across from them saying an small 'oh'.

"The court date is set for next week, Friday at noon. Here's your criminal." Silver handed Amy a picture of the man that hurt Amy all those years ago. "This is the man correct?" He asked with a deep serious voice. The picture was of a dark yellow fox with purple eyes. He was smirked in the police photo and it pissed Amy off.

"Amy.., I need you to confirm me that this is the right guy so we can take further action." Silver said only to have Shadow elbow him in the side.

"Yes...that's the guy." Amy gave back the picture. Silver nodded and sighed. "He's name is Jessie Colins. He's 34 and has had many run ins with the police. For drugs, stealing but he's always manages to get free. Our system is really fucked up. The court can send a person to life in prison for drunk driving but person can can get only 60 fucking days in jail for killing an innocent old lady."

Silver took another breath and looked at Amy. "I made a promise the day you was put in the hospital. That I would find and put the sick bastard away in the deepest hole for his crimes for what he did to you. I missed my chance last time; but not this time. You deserve justice and you will get it."

"Thanks Silver….I'm feeling kinda dizzy guys...from all of this.."

That was the boys cue to leave and they stood up and nodded understanding. "It's ok Amy we got what we needed. Besides I'm gonna go see Blaze and check on her." Amy walk them to the door and Silver left first. Shadow stayed behind. "Rose..you think later on today...would you like to go have a coffee with me? We haven't exactly got to hang out since your return and….I've missed you too…" he blushed saying the last bit. If anything Amy knows Shadow better than anyone, and she knows Shadow isn't good expressing his feelings besides anger and being sacrificed. But he opens up to Amy; in a blunt way mostly but he talks more with her.

"Sure Shadow I'd love to. Does 2:30 sound ok?" She smiled.

"That's fine. I'll meet you at Starbucks, bye Rose." He walked off catching up with Silver and Amy closed the door.

She took out her phone and tapped a number on speed dial. Someone picked up but Amy didn't give them time to speak. "Change of plans. The court date is set for next Friday. After the trial, you know what to do."

"Gotcha."

Amy ended the call and went to take a nap before her date with Shadow.

"Just abit longer and this will all be over."

 **Review Review REVIEW!**

 **Please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 I hope you enjo! Please review!**

Shadow sat at Starbucks waiting for Amy at his favorite booth. He had so many questions besides the pictures and videos Rouge posted. Since Amy came back Shadow felt something was different about her. Good but off. There was times Amy looked not herself. Bright, cheerful and happy. Was she not happy being back? Is it us her friends or is her new bestie Riko? Shadow has been doing research on Riko at GUN but everything comes up cold turkey. Like the girl doesn't exist. He sighed and rubbed his head. It frustrated him to no end. Plus with the trial coming up it's gonna be hard to keep himself under control because not Amy will be speaking but him and The doctor that saved Amy. Shadow prayed to Chaos that he hope he knows what Silver is doing.

Shadow looked up from his hands trying to that positive so he won't look so worrisome in front of Amy. Soon as he cleared his mind Amy walked in wear skinny blue jeans, a yellow tank top and yellow open toe sandals to match. Her hair was curled in a high ponytail with her bangs sweeper to the side. She smiled at Shadow as she took her seat across from him. "Hi! Sorry I'm late." Her voice ranged with happiness.

Shadow shook his head. "No you're right on time. I haven't been here long."

"Oh good. I know how you hate to wait."

"For you Rose I'll wait til the building crumbles..ah ahem I mean.." Shadow started to blush crimson. Why did he say that! That was a thought bubble! Amy was blushing herself as she looked on at him.

"Wow..no one has ever said that to me. And it's the first time I've ever seen you get embarrassed and blush...it's cute." She giggled and Shadow felt the room get brighter and warmer from the sound. He shook his head remembering what she said.

"Wait who are you calling cute? I am not cute Rose."

"You're right, you're adorable!"

"Rose! I'm warning you I'm not adorable I'm not cute I'm not anything but-"

"Sexy?"

Shadow stared at Amy who looked frozen with heat creeping up her face. "I-I mean handsome."

Shadow smirked. "Hey sexy works too. Now who's adorable?"

She made a pouty face at him which he found quite amusing and cute. The waitress came to take their orders. She was tan cat with green and pink hair chomping on a piece of gum. She popped a bubble before asking in a rough southern accent, "Wha can I get fo ya?"

"Coffee, black please. Rose?"

"Oh um I'll have a Vanilla Cremé and a chocolate strawberry crepe please."

"Anythan else?"

"No we're ok thanks" she walked away with a nod and shadow turned to Amy who stared at the waitress.

"You ok Rose?"

"Yeah I just like her hair. I love the punk rocker look."

"Since when?"

She grew quiet before answering. "For awhile. Like for years. I've always wanted to try it but it's more your style and I didn't think I would look great in it."

Shadow stared at Amy she had that look again; like she wasn't all the way there. Her eyes were dull. Their order came quickly and they brighten up again. The waitress put packages of crime and sugar for shadow which he regarded. Amy sips her shake and she looks like she's in heaven. He didn't want to spoil her good time but he needed answers.

"Rose. Are you ok with the trial? With seeing him again? I'm worried about you. You don't seem like yourself. And then the party and the pictures..I'm just confused I guess. You know you can talk to me Rose."

Amy took another sip before looking at him with an solid expression. "To be honest Shadow, I'm not ok. I'm happy to be home to be with everyone again and..I knew this would happen and I wanted it to. I want to face my fear in the eye and say fuck you, you fucking fucker! And put him away for good." She paused and pulled out a newspaper clipping picture of a little black hedgehog girl. The print was in Japanese and handed to Shadow. He stared at it and looked more confused at Amy.

"Her name is Hope. When I was living in Japan I worked at bookstore and she would always come in to say hi to me on the way to and back from school. She's 10 years old. One day it was pouring down raining. I was expecting her to come in but she didn't. I thought it was because of the weather. Two hours later an ambulance speeds by; just around the corner from the store. I was on break so I went to see what happened."

She paused again and took a deep breath. "When I got there, the medics were carrying Hope out of a abandoned building. She was beaten so bad she couldn't see out one eye. She was raped by a drunk on her way to school. The doctors said she was hurt horribly they had to give her an artificial anus. She can't have kids when she grows up."

Shadow was speechless at the story as he looked at picture. "How they find her?"

"She called them herself with little strength she had. She was so traumatized her own father couldn't hug anymore. But she was brave enough to identify the man. That girl is 10 and has more courage than me to look at the man that hurt her. But in the end she can't have kids, she can't use the bathroom the same anymore and she might not be able to hug her own father ever again. But here I am, still able to have kids if I want, my ass is still intact, and I got over my trauma! It's not fair! The world, life isn't fair! And I want him to pay."

"Life isn't fair. The world is a cruel place. And it'll continue to be cruel if you allow it…" Shadow gave the newspaper back to Amy. She was hurt and pissed. He felt it. "I'm sorry what happened to the little girl. Even though she has downside she's looking towards the light. She got justice."

"And now I'm getting mine. Shadow that day I wished I had died. I thought I was dead. I'm tired of being pushed around and taken for granted. I'm the one that's gets the short end of the stick I'm the one who's always getting kidnapped I'm the one that people underestimate in a fight well no more."

Amy had a crazy look in her eyes and Shadow told her to breathe. She took a deep breath and figures relaxed. She needed to let that out. "As for the party, well that got out of my hands as soon we started drinking. I just wanted a nice girls night and well it turned into a festival."

"Yeah I saw." Shadow sipped his coffee. He understood where she was coming from. All the time Amy was like a background character and never had her shot in the spotlight. She always played the damsel and the Hero didn't even want her the way she wanted him. And now looking at her; how much she's grown and mature Shadow's glad Sonic is taken. Amy sipped her shake and looked at Shadow in deep though before giggling.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

"You're the only one who truly cared about me.." she giggled some more. Soon the giggles turned to soft sobs and tears came streaming down. Shadow jumped from his seat and rush to hug her. "Rose it's ok. I know Sonic is a dick but the others care about you too."

"No Shadow. I mean yes you're right but none of them cared like you do."

They stared into each other's eyes deeply. Amy's hand touched Shadow's chest and he rumbled a purr. He lightly wiped away her tears and caresses her head gently like a feather.

"Shadow? Will you love me?"

 **I know this is short and your tired of cliffhangers but trust me it's only getting more juicy. Will Shadow love her? Will there be tension between Riko and Amy? What is Amy planning and who was she talking to on the phone? Well I can't tell you yet but you'll find out soon. But here's a spoiler for the next chapter, someone is about to get freaky but I'm not saying whoooo! Follow, Favorite and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shadow's POV**

As I looked down in Rose's eyes I saw a lot. Want, need, pain, lust, anger, sadness; everything. I wanted to kiss her so badly my instincts were screaming 'Take her! Take her now and here!' But I resisted. She needed comfort not that.

"Shadow? Will you love me?"

Was my mind playing tricks on me or did she really just say that?

"Shadow?" I looked at her glassy eyes. Oh so much was running through my mind at once! The trial, and Amy ugh!

"Wait do you mean..as in..? I'm sorry I'm having a hard time comprehending this."

She grabbed my hand gently. "I'm asking...will you be my-"

" 'Cus meh. 'Cu meh! I need you to pay ya bill and take yo lil soap opera somewhere else. Ya distracting eryone."

This waitress was getting on my nerves but when I looked around all eyes were on us. Some were blushing and sitting on the edge of their seats. Were we really that long? I guess we are like drama or whatever. Amy straightened herself; her face rosey red and I back away giving the waitress the money so she could leave.

"Let's go and continue elsewhere."

I heard a few aws in disappointment which definitely made me want to leave. Amy nodded and we left together. Not knowing where to go exactly we just walked around til we ended up at the park.

We didn't say much as we walked, I guess she was still embarrassed. I was gonna say something but she beat me to it.

"What I wanted to say back there was, will you go out with me?"

She kept her head down and played with a curl in her hair. I smirked and replied, "But I'm already out with you Rose. So what do you mean?"

She played with the curl more and looked at her with determined eyes with fire. Those were the eyes I remember. "I'm mean..will you be my boyfriend?"

I leaned closer to her til our noses were touching and our lips were brushing each other. My actions made her jump slightly. I hovered over her as I caressed her cheek. "Hell yeah." I planted the kiss softly. She tasted like strawberries and cream, she smelled like vanilla and honeysuckles. She pulled me closer, wrapping her arms around me. I didn't mind; I've wanted to do this for years.

We pulled away to breathe and we both were smiling. "I love that smile. It fits perfect for you."

She smiled more and started blushing again. I took her hand and looked straight in her eyes. "Amy Rose, I promise to protect you and nothing will ever make you cry again. As long as I see that beautiful smile on your face then I'm happy and nothing can bring me down."

She jumped in my arms and whispered, "that's all I ever wanted to hear…"

We stayed like that for awhile. I offer to walk her home since it was getting late. She accepted and we walked holding hands.

"Also, about your party. Rouge posted some interesting pictures and videos." I sang. I wanted to talk to her about this too but now we're together I don't have to hold back my feelings. "And I'll admit I love what I saw. Never thought you had a wild side."

"What all did you see?!"

"Oh nothing, just you twerking in a chair, everyone taking body shots and regular shots, you in your bikini, dancing, swimming."

"Oh fuck.. I'm gonna kill Rouge! You didn't see us playing truth or dare did you?"

I shook my head but I was now interested. "No but we did see the text Tails got from Cream so I'm gonna take a guess and say that was a date right?"

She nodded and laugh. "I can't believe she did it though. Our little Cream isn't little anymore."

"I agree. And neither are you. Believe me when I say this, and I don't like it, but Sonic knows how well you grew up and he regrets it. Regrets not giving you a chance, for lying to you for hurting you. If you could've heard him the other night."

"Why should he care when he has Sally?"

"If Sally wasn't the control freak bitch that she is do you really think I wouldn't try anything with you looking hotter than her?"

"Am I hotter than Sally?" She smirked at me.

"Look I'm saying this not because I'm your boyfriend but because I'm a guy. Yes you're way hotter than Sally you have bigger tits, slimmer waist, beautiful hips, curves all in the right places. You look like you're more in shape than her. Beautiful hair, eyes, lips, cheeks-"

"Cheeks?"

"Tsk facial cheeks Rose."

"Oh hehe."

"Your ass is nice too."

"Shadow!"

"Hey I'm just stating facts. I did say I'm saying this cause I'm a guy."

We laughed til she squeezed my hand. "Thank you..I really needed to hear that. For so long I felt like I had to compete with her. Not just for Sonic's affection. But who could compete with a princess?"

"She might be a princess but you're a queen Rose. And others would agree with me."

She hugged me and I smiled. I never felt this happy in long time.

When we made it back she invited me inside. As much as I wanted to I said no. "Sorry, I promised Silver I would help him with some files from GUN. But how about we go on a real date tomorrow? If you're not busy."

"I'm totally free tomorrow what time?"

"12?"

"Yeah that's great!"

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow. Night Rose."

She waved at me and went inside. When she closed the door I did backflips. I ran to Silver's house to help with his work and tell him about the day.

 **Amy's House No POV**

Amy closed the door and sighed softly in happiness.

"Looks like you had fun. Where you been?"

Amy turned around and saw Riko's piercing eyes glowing in the dark house sitting at the stairs. Amy looked at her as she turned the lights on.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Just out jeez, I'm grown can't I have a life?" Amy walked past her to living room.

"Amy!"

"What!"

Riko looked at her smirking. "You was with the dark knight wasn't you? Otherwise you wouldn't be acting this way."

Amy sighed annoyed now. "Yes if you must be a stalker I was with Shadow. We had lunch, hung out, and going on a date tomorrow."

Riko's eyes grew. "First off, you hired and paid me to be a stalker; Second you going on a date?!"

"Yep. Oh and I mention we're dating now?"

Riko fell off the stairs from trying to run and jumped on the couch next to Amy. "What?!"

"Jealous?" Amy smirked at her.

"No! Yes. Maybe. Hmmm nah. He can have you; besides you been wanting him for like forever now. All you talked and dreamed about back home was Shadow Shadow Shadow. It was only amount of time before I had to give you up."

"Sooo...you're ok with it? Your not gonna do anything crazy?"

"Well, I was gonna fight him to near death before I hang you over, but I got better things to do. Besides we're still friends right? No big deal." Riko layed her head on Amy's shoulder. Amy looked down at her.

"So your not gonna beg me to stay with you?" Riko sat up and leaned closer to Amy almost kissing her. "Amy it sounds to me you want me to beg and go off a jealous rampage. You before know you can't have your cake and eat it too. But if you want I can still fight the Dark Knight til he can't crawl again and you can nurse his pitiful self back to health. How does that sound?"

Amy gulped knowing Riko wasn't kidding around but knew she would also be walking away half dead fight the ultimate life form. Amy shook her head and even the playing field. "I'm just asking cause I know you have an obsession over me and looked like the type to do as such."

"Obsessed? I'm not obsessed I'll be honest I like you a lot I'm protective of you I'll kill for you but not out of obsession. Remember I've never done anything that much with you cause of guilty Conscience."

Riko was right. They were friends but with small benefits. After Amy got over her fear of men and being touched; she started to explore herself and got caught fingering herself by Riko. Amy remembers that night and their deal. Every time Amy felt extremely horny and her fingers weren't enough she would ask Riko to go down on her but no toys. Even though her virginity was gone and first time ruined she wanted her true love to enter her. Riko didn't mind being used as a stress reliever; she told Amy she was bisexual and went to parties that helped her relieve stress.

"Yeah what was I thinking. We're cool?"

"Duh. Oh by the way you think if I ask Rouge she'll agree to threesome?"

"Riko!"

"What? Girl got body and you knew I wasn't gonna try to hit that."

The girls laughed til their stomachs hurt. Riko calmed herself down enough to speak.

"But seriously congrats on the getting your man. But I have one question."

Amy raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you still gonna go through with the plan or do you want me to do it and cover you. I don't mind going down for you."

Amy looked down deep in thought. "I don't wanna lose him now that I got him. But I can't you go down for me."

"At the end of the day, he'll still love you no matter what."

Amy stayed quiet and Riko laid on her shoulder. "Just think about it. We have a whole week. So in the meantime I'm going to text Rouge, go up to my room and cry that my beloved Amy has left me for another oh how will I ever go on." Riko stood up fake crying in her arm. Amy giggled and handed her a plastic bag. "How about with this?"

Riko's ears perked up and took the bag and quickly pulled out the contents. "Tentacles Sluts 9! Fucking A! Amy I love you! Maybe I shouldn't let him have you.."

"Oh go to your room and watch your tentacles."

Riko hugged Amy and skipped upstairs. "And don't be giving Rouge and weird ideas!"

"Too late! Just texted her!"

Amy shook her head and went to her room. Passing Riko's door hearing the moans and screams coming from the DVD she gave her Amy would never understand her friends fetish.

She went to her bathroom and started taking a shower. Her phone went off and saw it was a text from Shadow.

 **Shadow** : Wyd?

 **Amy** : in the shower

 **Shadow** : Wish I was there

 **Shadow** : I could help wash your back

 **Amy** : lol we just started dating and we're sexting already

 **Shadow** : no not sexting I'm flirting buuut

 **Amy** : but what?

 **Shadow** : it could turn into sexting ;)

 **Amy** : so I can be sleepy during our date? I'll pass lol

 **Shadow** : good point.

 **Shadow** : Well can I have something to dream about?

 **Amy** : (photo of her foot)

 **Shadow** : aw just a foot not even an leg or thigh? Teasing isn't nice Rose

 **Amy** : :P

 **Shadow** : fine I'll dream of sucking your toes then~

 **Amy** : lol omg ew!

 **Shadow** : you like it

 **Amy** : shut up I don't and let me shower perv!

 **Shadow** : XD 3

Amy giggled and finished her shower and jumped in bed. Curling up in her pillows and blanket she fell asleep quickly. Outside Amy's door sat Riko with an twisted evil smile on her face.

"Sorry Amy; but I think I've changed my mind.~"

 **The Next Day**

Amy was up getting dressed for her date with Shadow as Riko sat in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. "You think o should go casual plain or casual sexy? Oh or classy?" Amy asked holding up clothes on hangers.

"Bitch I don't know, you're gonna be sexy no matter what you wear."

Amy rolled her eyes and pouted. "Come on help me please! He'll be here any minute!"

"That's what you get not setting your alarm and dating a speedster."

"Riko!"

"Ugh! Look wear the blue jean low riders with my red bralette sleeveless crop top vest. It'll show off your boobs and waist but not in a slutty way."

"Thanks!" Amy ran up stairs to Riko's closet and Riko mumbled a yeah as she ate. When Amy came down she smiled happily.

"Now what shoes? Open toe or closed?"

"Shouldn't you oh I don't know call Rouge or Blaze for this? Wear the red wedges."

"By the way, please tell me you didn't call Rouge last night for that foolishness."

"No I didn't call. I texted and she said-"

"Ahh ahh I don't wanna know!"

"You asked!" Amy slid her shoes on and brushed her hair leaving it down and straight. She started doing her eyeliner when the doorbell rang. Riko answered and saw Shadow standing there in a leather jacket and grey pants holding a bouquet of flowers. "Hey Riko how are you?"

"Good day to you Dark Lord I'm doing fine why don't you come in and have a seat, the mistress of light will be down shortly." Riko walked away smiling leaving Shadow completely confused. "Um...ok."

"So where you taking Amy today? The beach? The movies? The moon?"

Shadow lightly chuckled. "Well the movies part is right and I'm taking her to dinner."

"Oh ok cool. Have fun."

"You kinda are funny. I guess we can get along."

"Aww and here I thought I'd have to kill you.~"

There was a pause before both started laughing. "See you're getting my jokes."

Amy came down to see them laughing and looked at Riko for answers.

"Oh! Amy your Dark Knight is here."

Shadow stood up to greet Amy and admire her beauty. "Rose you look amazing. These are for you."

Shadow handed her the flowers and Amy's couldn't stop smiling. "I love lilies! Thank you Shadow." She gives him a kiss on the cheek and he blushes lightly.

Riko bounced on the couch. "Are you guys leaving anytime soon? I have 30 minutes to get ready and meet Rouge and Knuckles."

"Oh you hanging out with them today Riko?" Shadow asked turning to her.

"Funny you asked Dark Knight; I'm heading over there to-" Amy shoved a lily in Riko's mouth quickly. "TMI! Come on Shadow let's go." Amy pulled an again confused Shadow towards the door. Riko spits the flower out before she choked and replied, "he asked! And he might want to join!"

Amy pushed Shadow out the door and yelled back, "I doubt it!" She slammed the door to only hear laughing behind it. Shadow looked down at Amy. "Um do I wanna know?"

"Yes and no. I'll tell you later, so what's first?"

Shadow took Amy the movie theater at on his motorcycle. The pick of movies were Guardians of the Galaxy 2, F8, Logan, and Wonder Woman. Shadow let Amy pick and they went to see Guardians of the Galaxy 2. Shadow bought popcorn and a slushee to share and they sat in the back row. As the movie started Shadow didn't waste time putting his arm around Amy, which she didn't mind since she leaned into him. She fed him a some popcorn and he tried to throw one in her mouth. He failed miserably and they laughed quietly. They went back and forth throw popcorn in each other mouths; both missing a few and making a few. Amy whispered to him, "you suck at this." Shadow chuckled responding back, "Look who's talking, I go more popcorn in my hair then my mouth."

Someone in the audience shh's them to which they slid down in their seats laughing. "Ok last try, I can make it." Shadow picked up another popcorn and aimed it. Amy opened her mouth ready and Shadow threw it. The popcorn bounced off Amy's nose and into her cleavage. Since she crop top vest had a huge open hole to show off Amy's girls to the world the popcorn sat perfectly in place.

Shadow grew hot and Amy turned red in the face. They sat there before Shadow decided to make a move. He leaned forward to Amy and whispered. "Relax." She looked him in the eyes and watched him go to her chest. Shadow slowly licked the popcorn off her crest and ate it. Amy felt faint as Shadow licked the butter from the spot. Shadow leaned up and smirked. "Good but needs more butter." Amy and Shadow stared at each what seemed to be hours. Shadow's instincts told him to move forward and he did; capturing Amy's lips in a kiss. The kiss was sweet and started off light. Just like last time. Amy slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss deepen. What was soft and sweet was now turning into hot and tender. Amy bit Shadow's lip as they kissed before they started rolling their tongues together. Shadow sucked on Amy's tongue as she ran her hand in his quills.

Shadow and Amy kissing started to get more wild as Shadow started to growl and pull Amy in his lap. As things were getting hot and sweating, a flashlight was shined in their faces. They quickly pulled away from each other to see the manager standing over them. "I'm sorry to interrupt but the movie has been over for 20 minutes and we need to get ready for the next show. So can you please continue elsewhere; like at home?" Of course he didn't sound to happy seeing two people making out. But Shadow and Amy will admit it was good they were stopped before something else happened. With Amy still sitting in his lap and both covered in popcorn Shadow cleared his throat and found his voice.

"Sorry sir we'll be going. Sorry again."

Amy hopped up and helped Shadow up. They quickly walked pasted the manager and put the theater; faces redder than a coke can embarrassed as hell. When they got out and looked at each other seeing popcorn in their hair they burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh the look on his face when he looked at us! He was so pissed!" Amy laughed

"No! The look on our faces was probably priceless for him!" Shadow boomed as she shook the remaining fattening food from his hair.

"I'm sorry about that Rose. Believe me I'm just as embarrassed as you are but I promise dinner will be better." He smiled getting on his motorcycle with her climbing on.

"What are you talking about? I'm having a blast! I mean yeah that was pretty embarrassing but it's ok it's funny. So let's go to dinner."

Shadow nodded and zoomed off to the restaurant. What surprised Amy was the restaurant was Italian. Shadow parked and helped Amy off. "I hope this is ok? I know most girls expect to go somewhere more fancy like a french restaurant but I wanted to be different." He rubbed his neck and Amy shook her head.

"It's perfect I like different." They walked inside and saw Sally and Sonic standing arguing with the purple mouse waiter. "Look pal I'm telling you I made reservations yesterday! Should be understood hedgehog; Sonic THE Hedgehog! I want my table!"

The waiter sighed as if Sonic's title was supposed to mean something to him. "And I'm telling you sir, it's not on my list. I'm terribly sorry. Maybe you called the wrong place and made reservations. Next please!"

Shadow and Amy walked up and tapped Sally on the shoulder. "Hey what's going on?" Amy asked.

"Hey Amy, well we were supposed to eat here today as planned but this guy is saying we don't have a table. So Sonic is causing a scene when we could just leave and eat somewhere else but no. Wait why are you here? And with Shadow?" Sally just realized Amy and Shadow were together and holding hands to add. As she eyes them Amy answered. "We're on a date exactly. If it's ok why don't you guys join our table? Shadow?"

Shadow shrugged. "I don't care." He walked up to the waiter arguing with Sonic. "Hello table for Shadow the Hedgehog?" The waiter looked on his list. "Shadow?! What are you doing here?" Shadow ignored him and continued to look at the waiter. "Yes Shadow Hedgehog you're right here. Please come this way."

Shadow held up his hand stopping him. "If it's not too much trouble could my associate and his date join me please?"

The waiter looked at Sonic and nodded at Shadow. Shadow held out his arm to Amy which she gladly took and followed the waiter to their table. Sally pushed Sonic forward who looked speechless at the scene.

"Wait! How come Shadow is on the list but not me? And why is Amy here with Shadow?!" Sonic angrily whispered to Sally. "Will you please calm down?"

The waiter brought them to the table and Shadow pulled out Amy's chair for her sit. "Thank you Shadow.~" Shadow winked at her and sat next to her. Sally smiled at Sonic to do the same thing but he just took his seat and Sally growled as she took her own. The waiter asked for drinks as he passed out the menus. Everyone ordered sweet tea and Sonic was the first one to start up a conversation.

"So what are you two doing here? Together."

Shadow saw this coming and answered with pride and gloat. "We're on a date." He placed his hand on Amy's for good measure. Sonic sees this and stares at Shadow. "Oh are you? Well that's great happy for you. Since when did this happen?"

Sally was getting agitated with Sonic. "That doesn't concern us, they're on a date like us leave them be. Now let's see what to order I'm starving."

"It's ok Sally, we started dating yesterday. I asked him." Amy smiled but Sonic's mouth dropped. Amy looked at her menu as did Shadow. Sonic didn't know what to say. He turned to Sally who gave him a death look that said, "Ruin this date and I will hurt you". Sonic shut up and looked over his menu. Shadow and Amy decided to share a big bowl of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Sonic ordered a cheeseburger with blue cheese and Sally got an Italian chicken salad.

Dispirit their date turning into a double date with someone he hated Shadow was having a great time. He was with his beautiful girlfriend and Sonic hasn't spoken the whole time they was there. Though he felt bad for Sally. Every time Sally tried to get his attention he just pout and mumble. As the waiter came to pick up the bill Shadow looked at Sonic. "Want to split the bill with me?"

Sonic glared at Shadow before reaching for his wallet. "Yeah, since you helped us out, it'll be the right thing." Sonic paid for him and Sally as Shadow paid for Amy and himself. Sally sighed at them. "I just can't believe you guys are an item! You are so cute together especially eating the spaghetti together that was so romantic. I wish that could happen to me.." she looks at Sonic and he looks at her. "What? I bought you dinner we had a great time so what's the problem?"

"Ugh nothing Sonic…"

Amy and Shadow looked at each other and nodded. "Well it was great seeing you guys! We should get together again soon Sally with the girls." Amy stood up and hugged Sally and started walking out with Shadow. "Yeah we should! It's not like I'm doing anything else.." she rolled her eyes at Sonic when he made a face at her. Amy and Shadow fast walked out the restaurant and back to his motorcycle.

"Awkward much?" Shadow stated handing Amy her helmet. "I know right? I wonder what's wrong."

"Hey I don't ask therefore not my problem. But if I have to guess maybe Sally isn't getting satisfied enough by the faker."

Amy had an theory there from what was said at the party. "At least you're not like most guys and say she's on her you know what."

"Would you be mad if that was my second guess?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye. Amy rolled her eyes and smiled. "No I guess not."

Before they could drive off Amy's phone went off. It was a text from Blaze.

 **Blaze** : Hey throwing a beach party tomorrow hope you come!

Amy texted back saying she'll be there and smirked at Shadow. "What's that about? Rouge?"

"No Blaze is throwing a party at the beach, are you coming with me?" She gave him the puppy eyes and he smiled and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to make that face to get me to go Rose. I'll go."

"Yay!" She hugged him tightly and they got on his motorcycle and sped off. Shadow drove them to the lake and they walked around holding hands in the grass.

"I've never been this happy before. Thank you Rose."

She looked at him confused. "For what? I should be thanking you for making me happy and whole again."

"Yeah but..thank you for trusting me. With your heart. I know that had to be hard with everything going on and shit. I would know how it feels to be heartbroken..So thank you." He kissed her hand and watched her face turn rosy. He leaned in for a kissed til he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand completely straight up and saw his breath. Amy's eyes widen and pushed Shadow out the way just in time from a thunderbolt. The wind started to pick up and the sky darken. Walking across the lake, freezing it with every step she took, eyes glowing fiercely at Shadow. "I'm not giving her to you that easily. I won't let you have her. Not without a fight. On your feet Ultimate LifeForm cause I'm about to rock your world!" She held up her hand towards Shadow and a flash of white blue shook out.

"RIKO NO!"


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT RIKO AND HER BROTHER/THE CLAN EVERYWHERE ELSE BELONGS TO SEGA**

"RIKO NO!" Shadow teleported him and Amy out the way barely in time. "What the fuck is her problem?! Is she fucking bipolar?!" Shadow yelled as he held Amy tightly who was pushing away from him. "Shadow you can't fight her I don't want this to end in a blood bath!"

"Hey tell that to your friend over there Rose." Riko skated over towards on an ice slide. "Aww only dated for a day and you're already have a couple quarl?" She smirked at him. Shadow pushed Amy behind him. "Oh don't worry Dark Knight, Amy is the last person I would hurt. I would never put her in danger." Shadow growled as he replied, "oh yeah? What do you call this?!"

"You saved her didn't you? She's ok. But she's not gonna stop me from this."

"And why do you wanna fight me? I thought we were on good terms?" Riko smiled sweetly at him. "Oh Shadow but we are on good terms. We're on great terms! I love you like a brother I used to have. But do you honestly think I'm going to let My best friend's heart and trust go into the hands of someone else without getting my blessings? If you want Amy you'll have to beat me."

Amy backed away knowing she can't stop them. Shadow nodded in understanding know. "So it's all about respect huh? I see. Fine I accept your challenge." Riko shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. You can say that."

"This is dumb! You both are stupid and ridiculous!" Amy yelled far off the field. Riko shared a side glanced to her. "Oh come on Amy, let him be a man and protect his woman. Don't you want him to fight for you and your heart? Something no one ever did?" Amy grew quiet and watch them from afar with worry. "It's ok Rose; I'm going to enjoy putting Riko in her place."

"Oh yes Dark Knight please. Put me in my place." She shot a flash of blue lightning at him. He doubts but only to get punched with a fist full of ice. He flew back some feet but charged back at her sending punches of his own to her face. She didn't try to block him at all. Shadow round house kicked her towards the lake. She slide in the dirt but got back up and smirked at him. "Is that all? You hit like a bitch." Shadow growled and charged at her full speed and she did the same. Shadow shot chaos spears at Riko but she blocked it with a ice shield. Riko shot spears of lightning at him. Shadow dodge a few as fast as he could but got hit in his back and stomach. Shadow fell on the ground and was struck again in the back. "And they say lightning can't strike twice in the same place." Riko smirked. Shadow tackled her to the ground and chaos blasted her in the face; creating a crater.

Shadow jumped away from her as she slowly risen. "Still think I punch like a bitch Riko?!" He yelled at her. She staggered to her feet and laughed. "Yep." She smirked at him and he returned it before they blasted off the ground and thrashed around. They was moving so fast Amy couldn't keep up. Riko met Shadow blow from blow and Amy knew this would happen. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shot a bright energy beam at Riko who countered with lightning. The force was too strong and started blowing Amy away. The ground shook, the earth floated around them, and the crater grew under them. The blast from both attacks combined and blew up sending them flying in the air.

Amy looked around from the rumble and waited for the dust to clear. When it did she saw Shadow and Riko laying in the dirt. "SHADOW!" Shadow slowly sat up and rubbed his head. He was beaten up bad but not to serious. "I'm ok Rose. What about you over there?"

"I'm fine. Riko! Riko are you ok?!" She yelled to her friend. "Ugggh shut uuuuup Amy! I'm fine calm down…" Riko popped her head up and stared at Shadow. "Dark Knight….." she didn't say anything as they both stood up and stared at each other. "Take good care of her. Or I'll chop your balls off and put them on my keychain." With that Riko walked off and the weather went back to normal. Shadow dusted hiself off and Amy ran to him. "Well that was weird yet exciting. She's actually strong. I can't believe she kept up with me."

"You just got into a fight to the death and your impressed?! You're both crazy!" Amy yelled at him. Shadow shrugs and pulls her by her waist and kisses her. "Yeah but I still got you in the end." Amy blushes and kisses him back; sighing in defeat. "You guys drive me nuts." Shadow chuckles and hugs her. "You drive me nuts Rose. Now about we continue our date?" As the two went back to their business Riko was walking home licking the blood from her lip until her phone rang. She answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Talk to me." She said in a monotone voice. "Riko? You ok?" It was Rouge and Riko changed her tone. "Rouge! What's up girl?"

"Nothing I'm calling to see if you're still coming over." Rouge replied. Riko smirked while replying in purr, "and miss the chance to have fun with you; of course I'm still coming. I just need to take quick shower I got dirty in yard."

Rouge laughed over the phone. "Ok chicka but you better hurry I don't know how long Knuckles can stay patient."

"Hey don't start with me! I promise I'll be there in 10 minutes." Riko whined to her as reached the house and ran upstairs. Rouge rolled her eyes and giggled. "I'm not cause this was your idea. Just be ready for the night of your life.~ you might be stay the night if you catch my drift."

Riko licked her lips feeling more excited. "Damnit Rouge I'm getting more hot by thinking about it and the way you say it off your tongue I might skip the shower." Riko laughed and Rouge joined. "Ew no chicka please shower! I'll see you soon bye!"

Riko hung up the phone and threw it on her bed. She striped out her clothes and jumped into her shower. She was satisfied of her battle with Shadow though she didn't get to go all out on him she felt she'd get the chance again soon. In fact she knew she will. But now it was time for her to get more satisfied and she couldn't wait. She cleaned herself up good and got dress in a blue thong, blue push up lace bra with bright red plaid mini skirt, a white buttoned up short sleeve shirt that she tied up to her breasts leaving only a few unbutton to show off her cleavage. She put on some white socks with black high heels and put her long hair in low pigtails. The outfit was a naughty schoolgirl who was DTF. And Riko was definitely DTF. She did her make up which only eyeliner and red lipstick. She finished and walked out to her car. Naturally the neighbors and people who were walking by stopped and stared at her with mouths dropped.

Riko winked at them and got in the car and drove to Rouge's house. She got there in a short time and knocked on the door. After a minute or two Rouge answered and smiled at her guest. Rouge was wearing the same outfit except her mini skirt was blue. "Hey glad you made it Knuckles been beating on the bedroom door waiting to be let out." She let Riko in and closed the door. "You locked him in the room? He must really be horny for a threesome."

Rouge giggled and smiled softly. "He doesn't know about it I wanted to see the look on his face when saw us." Riko covered her mouth stop herself from laughing loud. "You are so bad I can't wait to how he'll react. You ready?"

"Me? I hope your ready hun heh let's go." They walk up the stairs hearing Knuckles yelling and cursing. "ROUGE LET ME OUT! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" He banged on the door. The girls got into character and Rouge unlocked the door and opened it to which Knuckles stopped his rampage and stared at his girlfriend and Riko. "Ok I'm sorry Mr. Knuckles my prank went too far. I'll accept my punishment." Rouge walked in looking guilty and Knuckles stepped back to the bed, falling on it. "W-what?"

Riko jumped in front of Rouge. "No Mr. Knuckles it was my idea! I put Rouge put to it; punish me instead not her please." They came closer to him who was so confused he didn't know what to do or say. Rouge turned and hugged Riko who's tail wrapped around her. "Then how about you punish us both?~" Rouge starts kissing Riko softly and Riko raised up Rouge's skirt giving Knuckles and great view. Knuckles blushed madly getting a nosebleed and incredible hard on and finally put two and two together. He smirked at them and stood up. "Both of you have been very bad and I know just the punishment for you." Knuckles ripped off his shirt and pick both girls up in his arms. They were thrown into bed and Knuckles unzipped his pants revealing his extra large monster that bulged and twitched for attention.

Riko gawked at it in disbelief at the size of it. It almost scared her; almost. Knuckles grinned evilly at them as he kicked off his pants and boxers. "So my dears, which would like to be punished first? Or how about you both show my friend some attention to show how sorry you are.~" the girls crawled to Knuckles dick and both started licking either side. Knuckles shutter and growl seductively; never in his life thinking this would ever happen to him and he wasn't complaining. He pick Rouge up with no problem and turned her upside with her pussy in his face. He saw her purple thong and moved it to the side and started licking her insides. Rouge and Riko worked together on Knuckles though Rouge kept stopping cause of her position. Knuckles grabbed Riko's head and stuffed his dick down her throat, moving back and forth. Riko suck on his dick as it stretched her throat. Knuckles moaned loudly. "Good girl...just like that." Knuckles had Rouge sitting on his face now and she rode his tongue moaning his name.

 **Back to Shadow and Amy**

Shadow healed up quickly and took Amy skating through the town. They held hands smiling enjoying their time together but Shadow couldn't shake this feeling. "Rose...can you tell more about Riko?" She stopped and looked at him. "Why? I mean what she did was insane but she's a sweet person."

"I know that but she said something that caught my attention. A brother she use to have. What happened?"

Amy looked uncomfortable and sighed. "Riko's brother, Rogue, was her twin. He was killed." Shadow was surprised but didn't let it show. "I can't tell you the rest. You'll look at her different and probably worse." Though Shadow couldn't promise he wouldn't, he felt different. "Try me Rose."

"You might wanna sit down for this then." She told him. Shadow teleported them to a his house. It was simple modern house but with style and Shadow' touch. He motioned Amy to the couch in his living room. He went to the kitchen and made coffee. Something told him this was gonna be a long story and they was gonna be up for a while. Shadow had only one couch and a loveseat with a recliner that meant only for him. Amy sat on the couch and played with ends of the her hair. Shadow knew she was nervous and stressed about telling him. Playing with her hair seemed to a bad habit when something was wrong and it always gave her away; but Shadow thought it was cute. Unfortunately right now He couldn't admired her. He had to stay focused and be right for whatever she was gonna tell him about Riko. Whatever it was that had her bothered was serious and it him serious. There was a mystery about this feline and he was gonna solve it. Once the coffee was done he poured two cups and brought them to his girlfriend.

He sat beside her and handed her cup. "I won't push you to tell me anything. I just want to know more about her. I want the truth." She didn't say anything; she just looked at her cup in her hands. Shadow decided to come clean hiself. "I'll be honest, when I first met her when you returned at the picnic, I did a background check on her. Couldn't find anything. No birthday, origin, school or college she may attended, not even a parking ticket. Riko Hitachi doesn't exist. Rose, do you know anything about this? Or do you even know who this person really is? If she hurts you I'm going to protect you first and take her down second."

Shadow eyes were serious. They held the truth. Amy sighed deeply and straightened up before looking him in the eye. "Riko Hitachi does exist. The person you and everyone met is the real Riko. The only reason you didn't find her in the system is because her family is an underground mafia of assassins. They wipe everything about them clean so they don't be tracked. Name, fingerprints, their last meal in a local restaurant is all gone. Even if you saw them, they was never there and they will sure of it."

Shadow was silent. Taking in the information. Riko wasn't in the system because she's a trained assassin. She didn't exist in the world unless she wanted to exist. Shadow looked at Amy as she continued.

"Riko's family, the Hitachi clan, are worldly known in the black market. Her and her brother trained in the arts when they was 6. They were beaten, tortured, punished if they made a mistake. The number one rule in the clan is there are no mistakes. Kill or be killed. They didn't have a choice in their future. Being part of the clan was their only future. Rogue, Riko's twin brother, showed promise as the clans new leader because at the age of 10 his powers came. He had the power of Telekinesis and speed. Their parents began to have more faith in Rogue and up'd his training. Riko was left in the dark of her family. When she got her powers at the age of 11 she only knew ice. She didn't develop lighting yet. Her parents trained them both til the bodies were like machines. Acting on their own without thinking. No emotions. When they turned 16; her parents told them one of them will take over the family business. Instead of just letting the other twin work for other in charge, her parents made them fight to the death."

Shadow choked on his coffee and looked at Amy. She had a straight face and he kinda wished she didn't. "She killed her own brother? Just because her parents told her to?! That's insane Rose, and your friends with her?!" Amy held up her hand to quiet him. "Not to be mean but you can't judge her since you're the same working for G.U.N."

"Yeah but I'm not killing my family or friends." He argued back. She nodded. "You have a good point, but if you was ordered to kill Sonic, would you do it?"

Shadow growled. "That's not fair Rose, you know how I feel about that bastard."

"Would you?"

Shadow bit the inside of his cheek. "If he did something wrong that government thinks he had be killed, then...yes I probably would. I believe in justice."

Amy nodded again. "Then rest easy, because she didn't kill her brother. Her parents did." Again Shadow looked at Amy with disbelief. "At the end of the battle Rogue had the upper hand and bested Riko. But when it was time to deliver the final killing blow, he didn't do it. He didn't want the lifestyle his parents picked out for them. They was already talking about arrangements for marriage for either of them whom ever won. At one point they was gonna make them "keep it in the family bloodline" but they thought Riko was too weak and the weak didn't belong. Rogue and Riko was going to escape even if it meant taking on the entire clan. But as soon as Rogue announced their betrayal and looked at his parents….he was smashed against a wall by his mother and decapitated within seconds by their father. Riko watched the whole thing. She watched the life leave from his eyes and his head roll to the ground. That's when Riko discovers her electrical powers; and unleashed it on the entire clan. Starting with her parents. He buried her brother in the family garden. After that she went of grid and explored until we met. She took me in and taught me how to control my inner demons and discovered new about myself. But it took awhile before she opened up to me."

Shadow put the pieces together. "That's why she so protective of you. She couldn't protect her brother so wants to protect you. You're her new family."

Amy smiled. "Yeah I guess I am. But even if she protective of me she always let me do my own thing. She never questioned me and I never questioned her. We trained, we hung out, she would go out and party hours of the night away and still was sober enough to train with me the next day."

"Again, I'm impressed. Thank you Rose." Amy looked at Shadow and sad eyes. "Promise you won't tell her you know. And you won't look at her differently."

Shadow nodded and caressed Amy's cheek. "I won't, I promise." She smiles, kisses him and lays on his shoulder. Shadow looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 1:15AM. They really did talk all night and they didn't touch their coffee. Well Amy didn't.

"Hey why don't you stay the night. It's already late and we got that party tomorrow."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Will it really be ok?" Shadow smirked at her. "For you Rose, everything is ok." He picked her up and carried her to his room down the hall. He gently placed her on his bed and found a clean tshirt for her to wear. As they got undressed Shadow glanced at Amy and saw her bra and panties. He blushed and growled seductively quietly as she slipped the shirt over her body. Shadow only removed his shirt, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable and give her the wrong idea.

She turned to him and looked shyly at him. "Don't you look cute in my clothes." He smirked at her making her blush. They climbed in the bed and Amy snuggled into Shadow's chest. She wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her hair. They went to sleep in no time; but Shadow looked at Amy then into the darkness of his room. He felt a tingle in his spine it went away. After awhile of looking in the dark he fell asleep.


	12. Authors Note

Hi everyone I know it's been long time since I've posted anything and I'm work on it I've got a lot of new stories coming out but I've also got writers block with most of it. But I'm sad to say I'm thinking about discontinuing this story unless someone, anyone can convince me otherwise to keep going this I won't stop. I'll update th eject chapter very soon hopefully by next weekend, next Friday by the most and I'll make my decision then. Thank you everyone who enjoyed my work and please continue to give me support. Let me know if you think I should continue this story or not. Thanks


End file.
